Crónicas de una Mansión
by DANHK
Summary: En una ciudad futurista ocurren asesinatos e intrigas, donde los personajes más extraños y reales que hayan existido, tienen que llevar a cabo sus metas no importando lo que tengan que hacer para conseguirlas...
1. Llegada a la Mansión PB

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**AUTOR- **_Angel of the Sweet Pain_

**DISCLAIMER-** Esta historia NO es mía, aunque yo que más quisiera V.V... Su verdadero autor es un gran amigo mío, y lo único que hago es difundir la historia.

Espero que el nuevo formato sea de su agrado y permita una mayor comprensión y dinamismo a la historia. Disculpen por la demora y por favor dejen un comentario para saber qué les parece. Gracias por leer.

Algunas aclaraciones:

_// Cuando hablan a través de un medio electrónico. //_

**

* * *

**

**Volumen 1**

_Capítulo 1_

_Llegada a Mansión P.B._

Es medianoche afuera de un cabaret. En un callejón oscuro cercano a este lugar hay un cavalier, -pero no todo acaba ahí- el auto se mueve con las dos personas que hay en su interior. Una mano toca el cristal y las sacudidas se hacen más frecuentes y violentas.

Al cabo de media hora, Cirilo baja del auto y, subiéndose el cierre, dice: -¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-¿Qué has hecho?- expresó indignada Tania Cabrera, quien también bajaba del automóvil.

Y, ¡oh sorpresa! Tania queda embarazada.

Pero, de alguna forma, nueve meses después, mientras vuelven a repetir la experiencia en el mismo lugar, Tania comenzó a gritar: "¡Ya viene, ya viene!"

Los dos van a un hospital y nace su hijo al que llaman Pulido. Sin embargo, Cirilo decide abandonar a Tania debido a que no funciona su matrimonio de diez minutos. Tania se enoja y le exige a Cirilo que la acompañe a llevar a Pulido al registro civil.

Al salir del registro civil, Tania tropieza con la botella de un ebrio llamado Efrén. Pulido cae al suelo entre cristales y Cirilo se estaba agachando para recogerlo, cuando de pronto Efrén le rompe una botella cara mientras exclama ininteligible "Inche joto".

En su delirio, Efrén arroja a Pulido a la ventana de un coche en el que viajaba su tía lejana Antonio, para después meter a Tania y a Cirilo en un vagón de tren que iba hacia Las Vegas; pero por imbécil se atoró al vagón que se lo llevó arrastrando cuando se puso en marcha. Efrén sólo atinaba a repetir "Inches losers" una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, Antonio iba conduciendo cuando una _caca_ le dio en la cara. ¿La razón? Pulido. El bebé había perdido el pañal y éste le había dado a Antonio en la cara. Antonio perdió el control y se metió a las vías del tren. El tren se acercaba rápidamente, Antonio saltó del auto con Pulido en brazos. El coche fue golpeado por el tren. Antonio vio a Efrén, quien estaba siendo arrastrado por la máquina, y sólo escucho su grito de Inche loser.

Pero la _dicha_ de Efrén no duró mucho, ya que un tubo pasó rozando el vagón y le dio al ebrio en los _huevos_ y lo dejó estéril. Efrén cayó del tren y, cuando se hubo recuperado del madrazo, se dirigió hacia el tubo, lo pateó y le dijo, como si el pedazo de metal pudiera oírlo, "Inche joto".

-Qué loco- comentó asombrado Antonio mientras veía asombrado la escena.

Antonio tomó una _micro_ para llevar a Pulido a su nueva casa, pero Efrén también se subió.

-Ven aquí chico- un gordo gigoló llamado Fabiruchis, quien se había subido a medio camino, se le acercó diciendo a Efrén.

-No te conozco- soltó Efrén asustado.

-Soy tu amigo de la secundaria- retrucó Fabiruchis.

-Es cierto- _reconoció_ Efrén por ebrio y animal.

Entonces Fabiruchis, al tiempo que le metía la mano al pantalón, le susurró al borracho:-Te voy a contar un mal chiste.

-Inche joto, déjame en paz-. Efrén lo trató de apartar de sí.

-Oye chico, bájate los pantalones- ordenó Fabiruchis amenazador.

-No, ¡por favor señor no me viole! ¡Tengo familia!- Efrén gritó sumamente atemorizado.

-Hey, calmado- trató de tranquilizar Fabiruchis. Pero al ver su fracaso exclamó molesto:-¡Flojito y cooperando!

-Calmados, ya casi llegamos- dijo entonces el conductor que era coreano.

-Aquí entre nos, mi amigo el chino y yo te violaremos en la estación- aseguró el gigoló con una sonrisa en los labios. Como respuesta Efrén comenzó a temblar.

-Para eso esta el prostíbulo- dijo una señora sin cuello, metiéndose en la conversación.

-No iremos a prostíbulos de niñas sin cuello- respondió Efrén de mala gana.

Y, sintiéndose ofendida la mujer se quejó, con un apenas audible, "¡Ay, que poca!".

-Qué loco- profirió Antonio, al ver esos actos de homosexualidad.

Al salir del micro, Antonio vio a Fabiruchis aplastando a Efrén, a lo que simplemente movió la cabeza en negación. Se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del vehículo.

Antonio y el bebé llegaron a la mansión y al entrar vieron a la sirvienta acomodándose el sostén junto al jardinero Tizoc que se subía la bragueta sin que Antonio se diera cuenta.

-¡Amamántame!- se dejó oir la voz de Pulido.

-Come Pulido. Come- dijo Antonio cansinamente.

Pasaron dos años y Antonio ganó la lotería, con el dinero, compraron la Mansión P.B **(1)**.

Sin embargo, ese fue el inicio de sus aventuras…

* * *

**(1)** _Mansión P.B_. significa Mansión Play Boy.


	2. Unidas por un cuello

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**AUTOR- **_Angel of the Sweet Pain_

**DISCLAIMER-** Esta historia NO es mía. Ni personajes, ni nada.

Gracias por leer. Y, de parte del autor:

"¡A todos los que la lean: Por favor, dejan su review para poder poner el siguiente capítulo!"

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Crónicas de una Mansión y un Cabaret**

_Parte1_

_Unidas por un cuello_

La luz que inundaba la sala de operaciones dejaba ver un reloj que llevaba la cuenta de las horas que había durado esa operación. En una mesa estaba Erandi, de alguna forma su cuello se había aplastado y los doctores habían tenido que reducirlo. Olivia era la doctora en jefe. Súbitamente, Erandi murió, ningún doctor dio algún signo de preocupación; meramente dejaron el cuerpo en la mesa. Pero Olivia no perdió la esperanza, se dirigió al cuerpo y le dio respiración de boca a boca, Erandi abrió los ojos y las dos se besaron apasionadamente.

Erandi y Olivia se enamoraron y salieron juntas durante varios meses; uno de esos días, Erandi invitó a Olivia a un bar donde encontraron a dos vagabundos ebrios, un coreano y un gigoló. Todos se pusieron hasta atrás y las lesbianas invitaron a todos a su cuarto.

-¡Flojitos y cooperando!- anunció el gigoló cerrando la puerta una vez que todos hubieran entrado a la habitación.

Los dos vagabundos saltaron a la cama y se abrazaron. El coreano encendió la computadora y Erandi metió a Olivia al baño, ambas se metieron a la ducha.

-Les voy a contar un mal chiste- el gigoló entró diciendo, con una cámara.

La "fiesta" terminó cuando subieron a la red un video de Erandi y Olivia, mandándolo a su vez a una comisaría de policía. Después, todos se acostaron. En la oscuridad, se alcanzó la voz de Erandi quien se quejaba arrepentida "¿Qué hemos hecho?".

Al día siguiente, los vagabundos habían desaparecido. El gigoló quiso buscarlos, pero Erandi y Olivia le pidieron que las llevara a la comisaría para intentar recuperar el video. El gigoló y el coreano aceptaron.

El gigoló y el _chino_ asaltaron un micro y bajaron a todos los que iban ahí. Acto seguido, se subieron. El coreano iba conduciendo.

-¡Detente! Vi a uno de los vagabundos- interrumpió bruscamente el gigoló.

El _chino_ detuvo al micro y el gigoló se bajó.

-Avanza, no hay tiempo- apuró Erandi nerviosa.

-Cállate E.T.- atacó el coreano.

-Ay, que poca- fue la reclamación de Erandi.

De repente, se subió una tipa con un bebé seguida del vagabundo. El coreano hizo avanzar al micro unas cuantas calles y lo detuvo para que subiera el gigoló.

-Ven aquí- dijo seductoramente el gigoló acercándose al vagabundo.

-No te conozco- se excusó el vagabundo.

-Soy tu amigo de la secundaria- usó de pretexto el gigoló.

-Es cierto- asintió el vagabundo alegremente.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste-. El gigoló aprovechó para meterle la mano al pantalón.

-Inche joto, déjame en paz- recriminó el vagabundo.

-Oye chico, bájate los pantalones- mandó el gigoló metiendo la mano aun más.

-No, ¡por favor señor no me viole! ¡Tengo familia!- lloriqueó el vagabundo asustado.

-Hey, calmado- expresó el gigoló en un murmullo. -¡Flojito y cooperando!- exclamó tras exasperarse.

El coreano volteó y dijo indiferente: -Calmados, ya casi llegamos.

-Aquí entre nos, mi amigo el chino y yo te violaremos en la estación- sentenció el gigoló divertido.

-Para eso esta el prostíbulo- dijo Erandi dolida.

-No iremos a prostíbulos de niñas sin cuello- rió el vagabundo.

-Ay, que poca- comentó Erandi con los ojos llorosos.

-Qué loco- fue el único comentario de la tipa con el bebé.

La tipa se bajó, tras lo cual el gigoló aplastó al vagabundo. Las lesbianas se pusieron a discutir, mientras el chino conducía hacia la comisaría. Al gigoló se le ocurrió filmarlas y se bajo del micro con ellas. El gigoló sacó una cámara y filmó "Pelea de gatas: Lucha por un cuello". Después de 15 minutos de pellizcos, rasguños y jaladas de pelo regresaron a su búsqueda; pero era tarde. Cuando llegaron a la comisaría todos estaban vomitando viendo el video. El jefe Juny las demandó por prostitución y les puso una multa de 150,000 pesos que le cobraron al dueño de un cabaret por ser su supuesto incitador.


	3. La sirvienta y el jardinero

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**AUTOR- **_Angel of the Sweet Pain_

**DISCLAIMER-** Esta historia NO es mía. Yo sólo me encargo de subirla aquí.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR.-** Esta historia cuenta con 5 volúmenes hasta el momento. El primer volumen es éste y cuenta con 2 capítulos, el primero consta de una parte y el segundo de 5. Cada uno cuenta una historia distinta. Dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por leer. El autor dijo que entre más reviews lleguen, más probabilidades hay de que esta historia se termine, así que contamos con su apoyo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Crónicas de una Mansión y un Cabaret**

_Parte 2_

_La sirvienta y el jardinero_

Es de noche en la mansión P.B. y hay 2 personas nadando desnudas en la alberca (N.A: es un asco 0). Son el jardinero, Tizoc, y la sirvienta, Rosa, ambos se besan apasionadamente mientras recuerdan como fue que llegaron ahí.

Era una noche hace doce años cuando recibieron una llamada de Cirilo desde Las Vegas. Cirilo les dijo que los contrataba para trabajar en la casa de su hermana Antonio. Pero, como estaba por verse, Tizoc era un indio que no hablaba español y Rosa era un bueno para nada.

Su primer día lo pasaron buscando comida en el cerro, pero los inútiles se perdieron y se hizo de noche. Tizoc se acostó en el suelo sólo con ropa interior y Rosa dijo: "Si me dejas taparme con tu ropa interior te enseñaré a hablar español". Y Tizoc aceptó, pero les dio frió y se abrazaron y besaron para entrar en calor.

Su marcha los llevó hasta un bar donde había dos vagabundos, un coreano y un gigoló. Tizoc se puso ebrio y sacó a Rosa al mismo tiempo que entraban dos lesbianas. Los dos corrieron hacia un auto de policía y bajaron a la pequeña conductora para quedarse con la patrulla donde Rosa encontró un sostén y se lo puso.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, Tizoc conducía y seguía a un micro sin saber bien la razón del por qué -iban en la patrulla robada. Vieron como bajaron dos lesbianas y un gigoló del autobús y más adelante vieron bajar a dos vagabundos. Entonces, Tizoc vio una patrulla conducida por la mini policía, a quien habían robado.

"Sujétate" fue la orden de Rosa a su acompañante. Y Tizoc le hizo caso… se agarró de su sostén.

Tizoc perdió el control de la patrulla y chocó el auto. La policía los iba a alcanzar, pero frenó, se fue en reversa y atropelló a un vagabundo.

Tizoc y Rosa se metieron a la primera casa que encontraron y un tipo les dijo: "Ustedes deben ser la sirvienta y el jardinero que contrató Cirilo".

Entonces, se abrió la puerta y entró una tipa con un bebé, Rosa quiso causar buena impresión y se acomodó el sostén y Tizoc se subió el cierre.

**

* * *

**

_Parte 3_

_Crónicas de un cabaret_

Era cerca de la medianoche en el cabaret "El Pecado", ahí cada noche, las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año se reúnen las prostitutas a cometer sus "pecados".

En un sillón yace Juny, el cofundador y segundo dueño del cabaret. La puerta se abre y entra Itatí, quien pregunta a la mejor pagada del lugar, Gaby Romo, para saber dónde está Juny. Itatí se aleja y Abelardo, el dueño del lugar, entra acompañado de José Antonio, el tesorero.

-Tenemos una emergencia- dice Itatí tras alcanzar a Juny.

-¿Qué sucede? Estoy comiendo donas. ¡Ve a chingar a otra parte!- es la "amable" contestación de Juny.

-Es el caso del gigoló- informa la policía. Juny se levanta decidido y ambos salen del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

José Antonio esta en la recepción, por la ventana ve un cavalier rojo moviéndose en un callejón oscuro, no presta atención a un cliente que entra con una botella de alcohol. Pasan los minutos y huele a humo, voltea y ve a dos ebrios que huyen del cabaret. José Antonio ve fuego.

-Fuego- grita Gaby Romo avisando a sus colegas. Abelardo rueda por el suelo tratando de escapar del desastroso elemento.

-Hora de ver a Juny- Abelardo indica cuando se levanta.

Juny prepara su arma, mientras escucha a Itatí decir "Me adelantaré". La policía sale y entra Gaby Romo casi al instante.

-Creo que tenemos una cita- señala al tiempo que toma asiento cerca de Juny.

-Itatí, lo nuestro tiene que esperar- expresa con un suspiro Juny cuando escucha lo sucedido en el cabaret.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la cochera, Itatí recibe la orden de atrapar al gigoló y a los vagabundos, entonces, en la oscuridad comienza a vestirse, pero se le olvida ponerse sostén. Itatí arranca su automóvil rápidamente, pisa el acelerador y llega a un bar donde supuestamente están el gigoló y los vagabundos. Saca una pistola, voltea hacia la ventana y ve a un indio y a una sirvienta que rompen el cristal y la bajan del coche. La sirvienta la mira por un instante y se pone un sostén que está tirado… _su_ sostén.

-Esto es la guerra- exclama Itatí furibunda desde media oscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La comisaría era un antro. Juny y Abelardo habían improvisado un nuevo cabaret y puesto a Gaby Romo a bailar en la entrada.

El teléfono sonó, Juny alzó el auricular y escuchó la voz de Itatí que decía "Voy a tomar otra patrulla".

-Te voy a hacer el amor- agregó Juny tras dar su aprobación, desafortunadamente Itatí ya había colgado. -Veamos videos de lesbianas- dijo Juny dirigiéndose a Abelardo y José Antonio.

Buscaron un rato y encontraron uno, sus autoras: Erandi y Olivia. Lo ordenaron y una voz robótica informó: "La descarga estará lista en T menos 8 horas". Ellos esperaron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana llegó. Pasaron algunas horas e Itatí seguía a la patrulla robada, que a su vez seguía a un micro. Entonces, el gigoló bajó del micro, Itatí no prestó atención, del micro bajaron los vagabundos e Itatí aún seguía a la patrulla. Tras un rato más de persecución el indio chocó; Itatí aceleró.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juny vio el 99 pasar al 100 y apretó el botón de "ver video". Todos vomitaron y gritaron ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos; entonces, se abrió la puerta y entraron las lesbianas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itatí escuchó un grito en su radio y, temiendo por la seguridad de Juny, se echó en reversa pero golpeó algo. Itatí bajó del coche y vio a un vagabundo tirado en un charco de sangre; otro vagabundo lloraba. Itatí se paralizó y se unió al llanto del hombre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la comisaría, Juny multó a las lesbianas con 150,000 pesos por cargo de prostitución.

-Sigan así- Abelardo felicitó sinceramente al par de mujeres.

-Tu pagaras la multa- Juny indicó al ver que las incitaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itatí vio morir al vagabundo. Se sentía terrible. Cerró los ojos, los abrió y se dio a la fuga.

**

* * *

**

Como el autor es flojo, yo me tomaré el derecho de contestar vuestros muy agradecidos reviews... No teman, ya le pasé el recado y también los leyó. ¡Los agradece mucho!

**Iris.-** Bien, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Ny.-** Sí, en efecto, aunque a veces el autor se lo toma en serio ¬¬... ¿Liosa? Yo la llamaría "loka". ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Gigoló por accidente alrededor del mundo

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**AUTOR- **_Angel of the Sweet Pain_

**DISCLAIMER-** Esta historia NO es mía. Yo sólo me encargo de subirla aquí.

Por favor dejen reviews y gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Crónicas de una Mansión y un Cabaret**

_Parte 4_

_Gigoló por accidente alrededor del mundo_

Un señor gordo y un coreano caminan por una plaza soleada, pasan un obelisco; a sus espaldas tienen la Basílica de San Pedro.

Fabiruchis y Su se acercan cada vez más. La misa va a comenzar. Su lleva un rifle calibre 22 con mira y Fabiruchis una manguera a presión. La misa comienza y el papa Fito I se asoma al balcón.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, hoy nos reunimos aquí para convertirnos en hijos del más grande Dios…- es el inicio del sermón del papa.

Fabiruchis se comienza a chaquetear.

-¿Quién es ese Dios?

Fabiruchis sigue más rápido.

-Es nada más y nada menos que el gran…

Su dispara y falla, la gente chilla y corre atemorizada; alguien le grita "Inche loser".

-¡Satán!

Fito se desabrocha su camisa y muestra un tatuaje diabólico.

Fabiruchis llega a su punto, se pone la manguera donde debería estar su miembro: -Te voy a contar un mal chiste- le grita al aire. Y lanza un chorro entre blanco y amarillento al papa.

Su vuelve a disparar y falla una vez más. Hasta los oídos del coreano llega la molesta voz que exclama "Inche joto, ave Maria, dale puntería". Su dispara nuevamente y le da en el miembro a Fito. Fito cae del balcón y se entierra por accidente en una estaca.

Su hermana, Laura, aparece mientras Fito emite sus últimas palabras: -Hermana, si nunca has aprendido algo de mí, aprende sólo esto: "el perdón".

Laura ve morir a Fito y en medio de su dolor grita:-¡Madres! quienquiera puede ser el nuevo papa, tengo que buscar venganza.

En eso, un vagabundo sube al balcón, emocionado, y vitoreándose a sí mismo pronuncia: -Salven al nuevo papa-. Pero la gente lo abuchea y le lanza piedras.

-Quisiera ser un fish- susurra para sí el vagabundo, tratando de esquivar los objetos que le son lanzados. Lamentablemente una piedra lo derriba y cae sobre una lona. Después se da a la fuga.

Fabiruchis está riéndose cuando una sombra pasa a su lado, se voltea y no ve nada. Entonces, alguien lo patea por la espalda, el pie del atacante se hunde en la grasa impidiendo que éste se mueva. Su y Fabiruchis ven a su agresor: Laura.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste- suelta de improviso Fabiruchis, al sacar una pistola de su chamarra.

Pero Laura saca otra pistola antes de que el gigoló lo haga, apunta a los genitales y dispara; como consecuencia Fabiruchis queda estéril. Él huye, sangrando, en compañía de Su. Tras unos breves segundos ambos se pierden entre la multitud. Una bala los roza y Fabiruchis choca con un vagabundo. Laura vuelve a disparar, pero la bala rompe una botella de tequila que sostenía otro vagabundo.

-Inche loser, esa era la comida de hoy- gime el vagabundo.

-Dame un auto o te toco el pene- amenaza Su al vagabundo.

-Inche joto, tengo familia- se queja éste.

-Danos un auto o te violaremos en un autobús- añade el gigoló.

Entonces el coreano, el gigoló y los dos vagabundos se suben a un vocho y se van al aeropuerto, donde asaltan a unas personas y les roban sus pasaportes.

De alguna forma, los dejan pasar a un vuelo con dirección a México, primero abordan el coreano y los vagabundos, pero a Fabiruchis le incican: "La política de la empresa pide que un hombre de su talla compre dos boletos". Fabiruchis compra otro boleto y aborda.

En ese momento, Laura corría hacia un avión gritando: "¡Detengan el vuelo, un asesino va hacia México!".

"Madame, este vuelo va a China," fue la amable observación de un policía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras varias horas de viaje, Fabiruchis, Su y los vagabundos llegaron a México, Fabiruchis vendió las pocas pertenencias de los vagabundos para rentar un auto y se fueron a un bar.

-No se separen- ordenó Su al interceptar un intento de huída de los vagabundos.

-Flojitos y cooperando- albureó Fabiruchis.

En el bar le inyectaron votox a un vagabundo y vieron como al bar entraban dos lesbianas y salían una sirvienta y un jardinero.

-Les invitamos unas bebidas- ofrecieron amablemente las mujeres cuando se hubieron sentado en la barra.

Como a Fabiruchis se le subió el alcohol, fue a chaquetearse con Su al baño, fue en ese momento cuando os vagabundos se fugaron. El coreano y el gigoló salieron al cabo de media hora, sin embargo Fabiruchis no había conseguido su objetivo por estar estéril. Los vagabundos habían regresado. Entonces, las lesbianas los invitaron a todos a su cuarto. Al entrar la habitación, Fabiruchis cerró la puerta y lanzó su conocido "Flojitos y cooperando". Su encendió la computadora, mientras los vagabundos se revolcaban en la cama.

-Les voy a contar un mal chiste- rió Fabiruchis cuando entró al baño con una cámara en sus manos, con el fin de grabar a las lesbianas en la regadera. Las filmó, subieron el video a Internet y lo mandaron a una comisaría de policía. Después de hecho eso, todos se durmieron y una lesbiana sin cuello profirió con arrepentimiento: -¿Qué hemos hecho?.

A la mañana siguiente, los vagabundos se habían ido. Fabiruchis se levantó y las lesbianas le pidieron que las llevara a la comisaría para recuperar el video. Fabiruchis aceptó y con ayuda de Su asaltó una micro, bajaron a todos y se pusieron en marcha hacia la comisaría. En el camino, Fabiruchis vio a un tren que iba hacia Las Vegas arrastrando a uno de los vagabundos. Su paró la micro y Fabiruchis se bajó.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido- se quejó una lesbiana.

-Cállate E.T.- interrumpió Su.

-Ay, que poca- reclamó la aludida.

Entonces, se subió una tipa que tenía caca en la cara y venía cargando un bebé y el vagabundo del tren. El micro siguió su camino y se volvió a parar para que subiera Fabiruchis.

-Ven aquí- llamó Fabiruchis nada más vio al vagabundo.

-No te conozco- atinó a decir éste.

-Soy tu amigo de la secundaria- informó el gigoló.

-Es cierto- condescendió el vagabundo.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste-. Fabiruchis le metió la mano al pantalón.

-Inche joto, déjame en paz.

-Oye chico, bájate los pantalones.

-No, ¡por favor señor no me viole! ¡Tengo familia!

-Calmados, ya casi llegamos- interrumpió Su con desdén.

-Aquí entre nos, mi amigo el chino y yo te violaremos en la estación- le susurró Fabiruchisen el oído del vagabundo.

-Para eso esta el prostíbulo- cortó secamente una lesbiana sin cuello.

-No iremos a prostíbulos de niñas sin cuello- dijo el vagabundo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, que poca!- gimió la mujer.

-Qué loco- fue la opinión de la tipa con el bebé.

Entonces, la tipa se bajó y Fabiruchis aplastó al vagabundo. Las lesbianas comenzaron a pelear.

-Peleen y las filmó- sugirió Fabiruchis tras bajar al vagabundo del micro.

Los dos vagabundos se volvierona subir inexplicablemente. Entonces, Fabiruchis se puso a grabar el video de "Pelea de gatas: Lucha por un cuello". Su bajó de nueva cuenta a los vagabundos y dio vuelta, el coche de atrás chocó.

Fabiruchis terminó el video y regresó con Su mientras las lesbianas entraban a la comisaría. Su vio como una patrulla que había ido hacia el coche se echó en reversa y atropelló a un vagabundo, del auto chocado salieron una sirvienta y un jardinero que huyeron. Fabiruchis y Su vieron desde la micro como moría el vagabundo y huía la policía, ambos se miraron y corrieron perdiéndose en las calles de la ciudad.

En ese momento, Laura llegaba al aeropuerto.

**

* * *

**

_Parte 5_

_Estrellas fracasadas_

La luz de la Luna cae sobre una majestuosa fuente, sólo se escucha el silencio, aunque la paz no durará.

A los pocos minutos, dos figuras cruzan la fuente a toda velocidad. La poca luz deja ver que están cubiertos con ropas viejas y desgastadas, el primer vagabundo que cruza la fuente voltea hacia atrás y comprueba que su atacante aun los sigue.

-Inche Sebas joto, no te detengas que nos alcanza- profiere el otro vagabundo que también cruza la fuente.

-¡Claro Efrén!- responde Sebas. Ambos continúan corriendo.

La rubia que los sigue no les da tregua, si no tuviera un casco, todos la reconocerían por ser la modelo más conocida del planeta: Isadora. Pero esta noche, ella es una S.T.A.R.S.

Los vagabundos suben a un edificio y saltan de techo en techo; enfrente de ellos hay un gordo gigoló comiendo plátanos, el gordo tira una cáscara frente a Efrén.

-¡Inche gordo, casi me tiras!- grita Efrén saltándola.

Isadora los sigue pero pisa la cáscara, se resbala y queda aferrada del borde del edificio con una mano. No tiene otra opción que pedir ayuda.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste- el gigoló dice al acercarse.

Le pisa la mano a la modelo. Isadora se suelta y cae sobre un montón de cajas.

Un teléfono celular comienza a sonar. Isadora contesta.

_// ¿Cómo va la misión? //_

-Mal- responde Isadora con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

_// Bien, con tu compañero o sin él, debes terminar la misión. //_

-¿Qué hago?- inquirió la rubia.

_// Mañana, después de la misa, ve al aeropuerto, te reservé un vuelo a Las Vegas. Te daré más detalles después. //_

La comunicación se ha cortado.

En una plaza enorme, dos vagabundos se preparan para dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente, los vagabundos descubrieron que estaban en el Vaticano. La misa estaba comenzando. Ellos intentaron irse, pero la cantidad de gente no se los permitió, Efrén tropezó con unos escalones y vio a un ebrio durmiendo con una botella de tequila. Efrén se la quitó.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, hoy nos reunimos para convertirnos en hijos del más grande Dios. ¿Quién es ese dios? Es nada más y nada menos que el gran…- escucharon decir al papa después de que saliera de su balcón.

Entonces, un coreano disparó al papa y falló.

-Inche loser- comentó Efrén riédose acarcajadas.

-¡Satán!- concluyó el papa.

Un gigoló le lanzó una sustancia blancuzca-amarillenta. El coreano volvió a disparar y falló.

Efrén no se pudo contener y dijo: -Inche joto, ave Maria, dale puntería.

El coreano disparó otra vez y le dio al papa en el miembro. El papa cayó del balcón y se clavó en una estaca.

La gente corrió de un lado a otro, asustada, gritando y llorando. Efrén subió al balcón y grató de calmar los ánimos diciendo:- Salven al nuevo papa.

La gente optó por lanzarle piedras.

-Quisiera ser un fish- murmuró Efrén rindiéndose.

Y Efrén se cayó encima de una lona y Sebas lo rescató. Los dos corrieron con la botella de tequila. Entonces, un gigoló cayó sobre Sebas. Efrén le gritó: -Inche loser.

Entonces, una bala rompió la botella que traía Sebas y Efrén vio a la hermana del papa con una pistola.

-Inche loser, esa era la comida de hoy- censuró Efrén.

-Dame un auto o te toco el pene- le ordenó el coreano.

-Inche joto, tengo familia- respondió Efrén.

-Danos un auto o te violaremos en la estación- amenazó a su vez el gigoló.

Así que los cuatro se llevaron un vocho que estaba estacionado cerca de la plaza.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Efrén ya que él conducía.

-Al aeropuerto- no demoró en contestar el gigoló.

En el aeropuerto les quitaron el pasaporte a varias personas y abordaron un avión hacia México. En otro avión, Isadora vio por la ventana a la hermana del papa que corría gritándole a otro avión. Instantes después, vio como la detenían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Efrén, Sebas, el chino y el gigoló llegaron al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México tras varias horas de vuelo.

-Suelten la lana que tenemos que huir- demandó Fabiruchis a los vagabundos.

El gigoló rentó un auto y terminaron en un bar, vieron entrar y salir a una sirvienta y a un jardinero.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste- le comentó el gigoló a Efrén. Éste se limitó a sonreir.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- cuestionó Fabiruchis ante la reacción de el vagabundo.

Entonces, a Efrén le inyectaron votox en la cara. Tras lo cual, entraron dos lesbianas que les invitaron tragos. Efrén se quedó con una botella y vio como sus dos "secuestradores" iban al baño. Los vagabundos aprovecharon para escapar. Los dos vagabundos fueron al cabaret "El Pecado". Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue una tipa bailando.

-Gaby Romo, ven- llamó Sebas. La aludida no le prestó atención.

-Inche loser- exclamó Efrén y aventó su botella a las luces. Hubo una explosión y Efrén y Sebas huyeron del lugar y regresaron al bar. Las lesbianas seguían ahí y el gigoló salía del baño con el coreano. Las lesbianas los invitaron a su cuarto y, al entrar, el gigoló cerró la puerta y los vagabundos se echaron a la cama.

-Gaby Romo- balbució Sebas y comenzó a seducir a Efrén creyendo que era Gaby.

-Inche joto- atacó Efrén.

Después, todos se durmieron. En medio de la noche, los vagabundos tomaron dos botellas de tequila y se fugaron.

-Tengo que buscar a Gaby Romo- anunció Sebas a su compañero.

-Te espero con las botellas aquí- fue la sencilla contestación de Efrén. Éste se durmió afuera del registro civil mientras Sebas iba en busca de Gaby Romo.

Al día siguiente, Efrén despertó y se tomó una botella; alucinó un rato y fue interrumpido por una tipa que resbaló con la botella y la rompió, la tipa tenia un bebé que cayó al suelo.

-Inche loser- se burló el vagabundo.

Untipo se agachó a recoger al bebé y Efrén le rompió la otra botella en la cara mientras decía algo así como "Inche joto". Efrén pensó que los había matado y aventó al bebé a la ventana de un auto y después metió a los otros dos a un vagón de tren que iba hacia Las Vegas, pero se atoró y el tren se lo llevó consigo.

Efrén vio a la tipa a quien le había caído el bebé y le gritó "Inche loser". En eso, un tubo rozó al tren y le dio a Efrén en los _huevos_ dejándolo estéril y bajándolo del tren.

-Inche joto-. Efrén descargó su ira pateando al tubo.

-Qué loco- dijo la tipa con el bebé.

Efrén vio al gigoló cerca de ahí y se subió al micro junto a la tipa, pero el gigoló los vio y también se subió.

-Ven aquí- le dijo el gigoló al vagabundo.

-No te conozco- puntualizó Efrén.

-Soy tu amigo de la secundaria- recitó impaciente el gigoló.

-Es cierto- admitió el vagabundo por ebrio.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste-. El gigoló le metió la mano al pantalón.

-Inche joto, déjame en paz- se quejó Efrén.

-Oye chico, bájate los pantalones.

-No, por favor señor no me viole, tengo familia.

-Calmados, ya casi llegamos- el coreano intentó tranquilizarlos un poco.

-Aquí entre nos, mi amigo el chino y yo te violaremos en la estación- agregó el gigoló.

-Para eso esta el prostíbulo- se metió en la conversación una lesbiana sin cuello.

-No iremos a prostíbulos de niñas sin cuello- recalcó el vagabundo.

-Ay, que poca- lloriqueó la lesbiana sin cuello.

-Qué loco- opinó la tipa del bebé.

La tipa se bajó, el gigoló aplastó a Efrén y las lesbianas se golpearon. Entonces, el gigoló bajó al vagabundo. Efrén huyó y encontró a Sebas.

-No encontré a Gaby Romo- anunció triste Sebas.

-Yo tengo su foto- informó alegremente Efrén.

-Dámela- exigió su compañero.

-Maldita sea, la deje en el autobús- recordó Efrén.

Los dos se subieron al autobús y recogieron la foto, el coreano los bajó y un coche de policía los pasó. Efrén y Sebas iban cruzando la calle y no vieron que el coche se echó en reversa, Sebas fue golpeado y las llantas le aplastaron el abdomen y parte de las piernas, la sangre salió a chorros.

-¡No te mueras! ¡No!- gritó Efrén con dolor.

-Dile a Gaby Romo que la amo- fueron las últimas palabras de Sebas. Cerró sus ojos y murió. Efrén se quedó llorando y lamentándose.

Muy lejos de ahí, Isadora entró a una estación de tren. Su jefe estaba en la penumbra. Un tren llegó desde México y dejó ver a dos personas en su interior.

-Misión abortada- dijo Isadora amargamente.

-No hay problema, te conseguiré otra pareja- respondió su jefe condescendiente.


	5. Regreso a PB

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas de una mansión

**AUTOR- **_Angel of the Sweet Pain_

**DISCLAIMER-** Esta historia NO es mía, es de su respectivo autor.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR -** Me alegro que dejen sus comentarios, ¡realmente son una fuente inagotable de inspiración! A partir de ahora serán actualizados los capítulos del volumen 2 que es un poco más extenso y tiene una trama un poco más loca e interesante. ¡Ojo, eh! El gigoló tendrá que cuidarse la espalda, jajaja.

**DEDICATORIA-** Especialmente a todas las personas que inspiraron este relato tan fumado. ¡Y también a Nyirvis M'erri quien ha seguido esta historia devotamente! ¡Gracias!

**

* * *

**

**Volumen 2**

_Capítulo 1_

_Regreso a P.B._

Han transcurrido doce largos años desde los sucesos que terminaron con la vida de Sebas; durante esos doce años las cosas cambiaron para toda la gente que estuvo involucrada:

La policía perdió credibilidad, por lo que Juny se quedó sin personal y Abelardo, Pepe Toño y Gaby Romo le quitaron su ayuda financiera.

Itatí siguió huyendo de la justicia, siempre recordando sus días de gloria y siempre buscando una forma para redimirse.

Fabiruchis y Su han permanecido escondidos en la misma ciudad, rezando para que el asesinato del papa no llegue hasta ellos.

Abelardo, Pepe Toño y Gaby Romo dejaron a Juny y abrieron un nuevo cabaret llamado "La Lujuria".

Olivia y Erandi han intentado dejar atrás todo lo que ocurrió por el video, pero sus peleas las obligan a ser el centro de burlas de todas las personas.

Laura sigue buscando a Fabiruchis y a Su con intenciones de vengar la muerte de Fito.

Para terminar, Tania y Cirilo permanecieron en Las Vegas, Isadora los bajó del tren y después había desaparecido. Sin documentación y sin dinero, Tania y Cirilo tuvieron que conseguir un empleo mediocre para intentar reunir dinero y regresar con su hijo Pulido.

Tras los doce años ya mencionados, Tania juntó algo de dinero, sin embargo, decidió entrar a un casino y apostó todo… pero ganó y se volvió multimillonaria, así que compró un boleto de avión y se fue a México, Cirilo también tomó ese vuelo con el dinero de doce años de recoger mazorcas.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

La mansión P.B. estaba como siempre, arreglada, limpia, pero la gente nunca se acercaba. ¿La razón? Siempre se oían los gemidos de la sirvienta y el jardinero que se la pasaban "jugando" en el oscuro sótano. Por este motivo, Rafa, el dueño de la mansión nunca esperaba visitas, así que se sorprendió al ver que dos tipos tocaban la puerta. Rafa la abrió y reconoció al instante a Cirilo y a Tania.

-Vaya, esto es inesperado- dijo Rafa genuinamente asombrado.

-Lo sé- fue la simple contestación de Tania.

-Pero al fin veremos a nuestro hijo Pulido después de todo este tiempo- informó Cirilo cuando nadie le hubo preguntado. Rafa se alegró y los hizo pasar.

La gran casa estaba parcialmente a oscuras, iluminada sólo por una ventana, Rafa prendió la luz y una escena horrible apareció ante ellos: El jardinero Tizoc le daba duro por atrás a la sirvienta Rosa.

-¡Vayan a tener sexo como animales a otro lugar!- les ordenó Rafa sumamente enojado. Los domésticos no tardaron mucho en salir huyendo.

Tania no podía creer que su hijo hubiera crecido en ese ambiente. Entonces, entró Toño seguido de Pulido.

-¡Ay mami, se me rompió una uña!- lloraba Pulido.

Tania no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Olvidé decirles que es rarito- soltó Rafa como si ese hecho careciera de importancia.

-No soy rarito, sólo soy incomprendido- Pulido corrigió tras escuchar la explicación de Rafa.

-Igual que yo- añadió Toño melodramáticamente.

-En realidad eres trasvesti- dijo Rafa.

Tania y Cirilo no se movían de donde estaban parados.

-Bien, ahora que los verdaderos padres de Pulido han llegado no hay motivo por el cual me quede, así que me iré- anunció Rafa.

-Eh… Hola hijo- saludó Tania tras un largo silencio.

-¡Me van a violar!- gritó Pulido asustado de los extraños, echándose a llorar.

-Ese no es mi hijo- farfulló Cirilo al ver la actitud de su hijo.

-Sí lo es- asintió Tania con una sonrisita. Pulido siguió llorando. Cirilo y Tania se quedaron helados de la impresión.

-Sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo- comentó Toño condescendiente.

-Eso espero- afirmó Cirilo esperanzado.

Se hizo de noche y Rafa les dijo a Tania y a Cirilo que se podían quedar por el tiempo que fuera. Aceptaron y Rafa les dio habitaciones separadas.

-¿Por que te vas a ir?- preguntó Cirilo cuando Rafa salía del cuarto.

-Para buscar a alguien- contestó Rafa.

-¿Se puede saber su nombre?- cuestionó Cirilo de nuevo.

-Brenda- respondió Rafa tras meditarlo un poco.

La noche siguió su curso, nadie esperaba más sorpresas, pero no sabían que algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder. Tania dormía tranquilamente cuando alguien la despertó, ella volteó a ver quien era el culpable y se sorprendió. Era su hermana Isadora.

-Por favor, necesito encontrarlo, ¡ayúdame!- le rogó a Tania.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 2_

_Proyecto S.T.A.R.S._

Isadora mantuvo la mirada fija en Tania durante largo rato. Tania le devolvía la mirada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hast que Tania asintió: -Está bien, hermana.

Isadora lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en una silla mientras recordaba los eventos ocurrido en una tarde hace doce años:

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora estaba en una estación de tren conversando con su jefe en las sombras cuando un tren llegó. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos personas en el interior. Isadora reconoció a su hermana Tania.

-Disculpe, pero tengo que ver que le ha ocurrido a mi hermana- Isadora se alejó de su jefe.

-Cuida de tu familia, yo tengo que ir a golpear a mi esposa, nos veremos en otra ocasión- oyó las palabras de su jefe a sus espaldas y luego unas pisadas que se distanciaban de ella. Isadora entró al vagón y sacó a Tania y a Cirilo, volteó pero su jefe había desaparecido. En ese momento, Tania volvió en sí.

-Tania, no entiendo por qué estas aquí- le dijo a ésta una vez se hubo recuperado completamente.

-Fue el vagabundo- señaló confundida su hermana.

-Descuida, estás a salvo, nada malo va a suceder- la consoló Isadora.

-Ah, basta, no me pegues animal- Cirilo exclamó en cuanto se despertó.

Isadora no entendió, pero tampoco le importaba mucho saber qué significaba, miró a Tania con voz afectada le dijo: -Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, espero que entiendas que debo acabar la misión para protegerte a ti y a todo el mundo… Perdón.

-Entiendo-. Tania le sonrió a su hermana amablemente.

Después de eso, Isadora se marchó, su misión la esperaba… Pero algo salió mal, la misión le tomó doce años terminarla. Para cuando terminó, recibió la orden de buscar a su antigua pareja, Sebastián. Isadora recordó la mención del vagabundo por parte de Tania o Cirilo y había acudido en su búsqueda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora, Isadora los había encontrado y estaba pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su gran amigo, uno de los mejores S.T.A.R.S.

-¿A quien buscas?- inquirió Tania mientras miraba fijamente a Isadora.

-A un viejo amigo, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con un vagabundo que decía cosas como "inche loser"- Isadora contestó.

Tania recordó vagamente al vagabundo que la golpeó afuera del registro civil.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, pero será mañana- dijo Tania aún adormilada.

-Muchas gracias, hermana.

La mañana llegó rápido y Tania salió de la mansión con Isadora antes de que los demás se levantaran.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo la rubia al salir.

-Al ultimo lugar donde lo vi: el registro civil- dijo Tania encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que las dos se pusieron en marcha tomando el coche de Toño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa se despertó unos minutos más tarde y vio que el coche no estaba. Bien, eso le favorecía, salió a la calle, paró un taxi y le dio la órden al conductor de llevarlo al cabaret La Lujuria. El taxista lo miró raro, pero se puso en curso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, Isadora y Tania llegaron al registro civil, pero no encontraron a ningún vagabundo.

-Tal vez la policía sepa algo- sugirió Isadora.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tania confundida.

-Porque el mismo día que fuiste enviada a Las Vegas ocurrió un homicidio involucrando a dos vagabundos- respondió Isadora.

Así que las dos regresaron al auto y se dirigieron a la comisaría de policía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En esos momentos, todos estaban despiertos en la mansión. Cirilo se dio cuenta de que faltaba el auto y le avisó a Toño.

-Cuida a Pulido, voy a buscar el auto- ordenó Toño.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- se lamentó Cirilo, al instante en el que escuchó como se cerraba una puerta.

-¿Papi?- dijo Pulido mirándolo fijamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa llegó al cabaret y pagó al taxista, entró y reconoció a dos personas.

-¡Bárbara! ¡Gaby Romo!

Las dos voltearon y corrieron hacia él.

-Necesito su ayuda- pidió.

-Te ayudaremos- asintió Bárbara en el momento.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó curiosa Gaby Romo.

-Necesito encontrar a Brenda.

-Creo que apunté su dirección en algún lado- recordó Bárbara.

-Danos algo de tiempo- solicitó Gaby Romo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En ese momento, Tania e Isadora llegaron a la comisaría, tocaron la puerta y un tipo les abrió, llevaba una placa que decía: jefe Juny.

-Dígame todo lo que sabe sobre el asesinato de un vagabundo hace 12 años- demandó Isadora.

-Ese día perdí a mi mejor agente y murió un vagabundo- exclamó Juny sobresaltado, sin saber si hablaban del mismo día.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota- gruñó Isadora.

-Queremos saber que fue lo que pasó- aclaró Tania.

y: -Esto es todo lo que tengo relacionado con ese día- dijo Juny sacando una grabación, parecía que sí hablaban de lo mismo.

La grabación comenzó y se vieron dos lesbianas en una regadera, la cámara giró 180º y se vieron dos vagabundos. Uno era Sebas, el otro el que decía "inche joto".

-¡Ése es! Dígame todo lo relacionado con los vagabundos- ordenó la rubia.

-Sólo sé que acaban de ver a uno de ellos afuera del cabaret La Lujuria- Juny comentó como si careciera de importancia.

Isadora miró a Tania y ambas salieron en dirección al cabaret.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En esos momentos, Rafa salía con Bárbara y Gaby Romo en busca de Brenda. Toño llegó al cabaret y buscó a Rafa, no lo vio. Toño se tiró al suelo desesperado y lloró. En eso, se le acercó el tesorero y le dijo: -Ya somos dos-. Toño lo abrazó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mansión, Cirilo jugaba con Pulido. Cirilo ya se había encariñado un poco con Pulido y todo iba bien, entonces, Pulido se cayó y dijo: "Se me rompió una uña". Y se puso a llorar.

-Un día te llevaré a cazar alces para que te hagas hombre- amenazó Cirilo.

Pulido seguía chillando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora y Tania llegaron al cabaret y se pusieron a buscar al vagabundo, se acercaron a la recepción y le preguntaron al dueño del cabaret por el vagabundo.

-Te diré sólo si bailas- rió el dueño.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó Tania al ver que la señalaba.

Las dos siguieron buscando por su cuenta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa, Bárbara y Gaby Romo llegaron a la casa de Brenda.

-Gracias Barbie, gracias Gaby- dijo Rafa alas mujeres.

-No fue nada- le contestó Gaby Romo.

En eso, sonó el celular de Bárbara, los tres miraron la pantalla y vieron que alguien les había mandado un video: dos tipos se besaban.

-¡Toño!- exclamó Rafa atónito.

-Y Pepe Toño- reconoció Gaby Romo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En ese momento, Isadora encontró al vagabundo y se dirigió hacia él, Tania la siguió.

-Eh, tú- llamó Tania.

-Me llamo Efrén, inches losers- informó el vagabundo con hastío.

Isadora lo alzó y le mostró una foto de Sebas.

-¿Dónde esta?- cuestionó Tania.

-¿No lo saben?- preguntó Efrén calmado. Isadora negó. -Sebas murió hace doce años.

**

* * *

**

Bien, aquí está el segundo volumen del épico cuento de nuestro siglo. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews o tan siquiera leído... ¡Por favor sigan mandando sus comentarios!


	6. Toda la verdad

**Título-** Crónicas de una mansión

**Autor-** Angel of the Sweet Pain

**Disclaimer-** Historia original. No me pertenece pero sí a su autor.

**Nota-** Al parecer la primera vez que subí la historia faltaron estos capítulos, sin los cuales lo demás carece de sentido, o si lo tiene, resulta muy confuso. Mis disculpas a todos los lectores. Pronto estará lista la continuación.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 3_

_Toda la verdad_

Efrén. ¿Qué se puede decir de él? Bueno, en primer lugar que es de sexo indefinido; se describe a sí mismo como un amante del opio y le gusta dar paseos con otros vagabundos. Sí, así es Efrén.

Bien, volviendo a nuestra historia, Efrén ha pasado los últimos doce años en el cabaret. Por deseos de Sebastián ha estado vigilando a Gaby Romo, al mismo tiempo que vigila que no aparezca el gordo gigoló.

Efrén esperaba la reacción de Isadora y de Tania, y la obtuvo. Isadora se quedo pensativa y Tania no hizo nada.

Entonces Isadora preguntó: -¿Qué te contó Sebas sobre una misión?

-Zorra, a mi no me contó nada, sólo hablaba de reunirse con Gaby Romo, pero a mí no me dijo nada.

Isadora no se mostró muy convencida. -¿Cómo lo conociste?

Efrén se quedo pensativo, no lo recordaba bien… el efecto del alcohol no le permitía recordar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una noche sin duda, estaba fuera de un gigantesco edificio religioso. Efrén caminaba hacia fuera de la ciudad. Pasados unos quince minutos se encontraba en un bar. La calle apestaba a orines. Efrén tomaba y tomaba. Entonces, un señor lo mandó a la salida. Efrén no opuso resistencia, se volteó y chocó con Sebas. Sebas estaba visiblemente perturbado, temblaba y solo balbuceaba: "Gaby Romo". Lo seguía una figura. Los dos corrieron y perdieron a su seguidor en el techo de un edificio.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Efrén le contó a Isadora la historia. La mujer le dijo: -Efrén nos acompañarás hasta encontrar a Gaby Romo.

-Inche loser, tan siquiera págame- se quejó el vagabundo.

Isadora no le presto atención, pero Tania le aventó 50 pesos. Efrén se puso feliz.

-Dios se lo pague con muchos hijos- las bendijo.

-¡Majadero!- reclamó Tania sintiéndose ofendida.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

En esos momentos, Rafa tocaba la puerta de la casa de Brenda, Gaby Romo y Bárbara lo acompañaban. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Brenda apareció, vio a Rafa, Gaby y Bárbara y dijo: -¿Me conceden un momento a solas con Rafa?

Rafa entro y la puerta se cerró. Bárbara susurró un débil "Suerte".

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

En otro lado de la ciudad, Cirilo se preparaba para llevar a Pulido al cine. Los dos se habían hecho amigos y Cirilo había descubierto que Pulido sólo actuaba raro cuando estaba con Toño. Ambos estaban por salir cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada y entró Toño besando a Pepe Toño.

-Encontré a alguien que me entiende- dijo Toño cuando los vio.

Cirilo los miró asqueado y Pulido se quedó paralizado.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Rafa entró a la sala de Brenda.

-Creo que quieres intentar otra vez- dedujo la chica. Rafa asintió. Brenda se levantó se su sillón.

-Lo siento, pero esto no puede ser.

Rafa también se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué?

Brenda lo miró tristemente. -Porque estoy comprometida.

Rafa no pudo asimilar lo que dijo Brenda y se quedó de piedra, entonces se dispuso a salir de la casa. Brenda sólo vio y al escuchar la puerta que se cerraba se dejó caer en un sillón y lloró.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Isadora, Tania y Efrén llegaron con el dueño del cabaret, Abelardo, y preguntaron por Gaby Romo.

-No sé donde esté, pero la necesito, la clientela la quiere ver bailando- informó Abelardo.

Tania dijo un seco "Gracias" por la ayuda no dada. Abelardo la miro durante un rato.

-¿Segura que no quieres bailar?

Isadora lo golpeó. Al salir, Efrén dijo: -En tu lugar, yo habría aceptado.

-Joto- farfulló Tania.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Rafa, Gaby Romo y Bárbara tomaron un taxi. Los tres iban platicando sobre la mala suerte que habían tenido cuando la conductora del taxi llamó su atención.

-Yo también tengo dificultades, tengo que mantener a mi novia.

Los tres la miraron. La lesbiana no tenía cuello.

-Bájenos, yo pago- dijo Gaby Romo.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Isadora se subió al auto y activó un localizador GPS, una pantalla se iluminó y apareció un hombre, su cara en penumbra.

-Ya casi tengo la información.

El hombre sonrió.

_// Bien, muy pronto me reuniré contigo. // _

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Rafa, Bárbara y Gaby Romo llegaron al cabaret y se despidieron. Rafa y Bárbara fueron a tomar un café, pero Gaby entró a bailar. Isadora vio a Gaby desde el coche y dijo a Tania ya Efrén: "Espérenme". Gaby sólo sintió un piquete en el cuello antes de caer inconsciente.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Gaby abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un cuarto que no conocía. La voz de Efrén le llegó suavemente "Gaby, por favor coopera". Gaby se incorporó y la voz de una mujer se confundía en su cabeza "Dime que fue lo que te dijo Sebas de la misión". Gaby se concentró e hizo memoria.

-Lo único que dijo fue que el culpable era Rodolfo.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 4_

_Amores y traiciones_

¿Cómo se puede remediar un gran problema, sabiendo que con cada decisión que tomes alguien saldrá perjudicado? Lo más probable es que tomes la decisión que más te convenga.

La mansión P.B. se encontraba a oscuras, bueno casi a oscuras, una luz se veía en el piso superior, allí estaban Efrén, Isadora, Gaby Romo y Tania. El interrogatorio había sido largo y exhaustivo, pero la única conclusión que se pudo sacar fue que Rodolfo era el culpable de los problemas que tenían los S.T.A.R.S. Pero no tenían ninguna otra información. La luz se apagó y todos se fueron a dormir, Gaby no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni siquiera de que Rafa y Bárbara estaban en la cocina de ese mismo lugar, ni que el tesorero del lugar donde trabajaba estaba ahí, pero no importaba, cuando se alzara el Sol sería otro día. Un gran día.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Pulido bajaba las escaleras que lo llevaban a la sala cuando sonó el teléfono. Pulido contestó y reconoció la voz al instante.

_// Hola Pulis. //_

-Hola tía Cosa.

_// No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta. // _

-Esta bien tía Shantal- asintió.

_// Sólo hablo para avisarte de que vamos a visitarlos. // _

-Está bien.

_// Bueno, nos vemos. //_

-Adiós tía-. Pulido colgó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el piso de arriba, Rafa, Bárbara y Cirilo se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar. Los tres iban bromeando y planeaban invitar a unos amigos cuando el timbre sonó. Rafa corrió hacia la puerta y apartó a Pulido para poder abrirla. Brenda estaba del otro lado.

-Hola.

-¡Brendis, que sorpresa tan agradable!- saludó Rafa.

Brenda lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ángel me dejó. Después de que te fuiste llegó y me insultó, peleamos y él me sacó de mi casa. No supe a donde ir y por eso estoy aquí- explicó la mujer.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, entra.

Al poco rato, Brenda se contentó y todos estaban desayunando. Tania, Efrén, Isadora y Gaby Romo se aparecieron, Gaby vio a Rafa, Brenda y Bárbara y se tranquilizó. Pronto terminaron de desayunar y Toño se apareció con su amante y los dejaron solos. Todos fueron a la sala y vieron la tele, menos Pulido que quería jugar con su PS2. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sonó el timbre. Isadora fue a abrir y vio a dos desconocidos, Pulido la había seguido.

-Tío Alf, tía Shantal- dijo Pulido reconociendo a las personas de la puerta. Isadora los dejó solos y volvió a entrar.

En la sala, Rafa y Cirilo platicaban cuando vieron entrar al jardinero Tizoc y a la sirvienta Rosa. Tizoc llevaba puesta una licra que le quedaba muy ajustada y Rosa no llevaba ropa.

-Bien simios, váyanse a otro lado- gritó Cirilo.

-Si, mejor tómense el día libre- agregó Rafa.

Así fue como los dos dejaron a todos en paz mientras iban a pasear por la ciudad.

Rafa se despidió de Gaby Romo y de Bárbara cuando ellas volvieron al cabaret acompañadas de Pepe Toño. Rafa puso algo de música, pero Shantal lo interrumpió. -No hace falta, yo traje mi CD de Rebelde.

Pulido la miró pidiendo piedad. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el vagabundo Efrén salió de la casa vociferando: -Inches hijos de su madre, ya ni a fish llegan, no saben lo que es música.

Rafa, Tania y Cirilo fueron al piso de arriba, Toño los siguió unos momentos después. En la sala sólo quedaban Shantal, Pulido, su tío Juan, Isadora y Brenda.

-¿Brendis, quieres jugar fútbol conmigo?- pidió Pulido.

Brenda sonrió. -Sólo un rato.

Los dos salieron. Isadora intentó seguirlos cuando Juan la llamó. Isadora se dirigió hacia donde estaba Juan.

-¿Cómo va la misión?- cuestionó. Isadora se sorprendió.

-¿Tú eres el director?

-Claro.

-Te conseguí el nombre: Rodolfo.

-Bien.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

En el patio, Brenda jugaba con Pulido cuando una mujer se le acercó.

-Hola, me llamó Laura -saludó afablemente-, soy del departamento del policía, estoy reuniendo todos los números telefónicos de las personas para informarles de una emergencia.

Brenda le dio el número de la mansión y se despidió. Sin saberlo, los estaban espiando. Tizoc y Rosa habían tomado un taxi conducido por una lesbiana sin cuello. Ambos iban aburridos, Rosa miraba por la ventana cuando vio a un gordo gigoló y a un oriental caminando hacia el metro. Rosa intentó recordar por qué se la hacia tan familiar, entonces recordó, doce años antes había visto una foto de aquellos hombres, eran los mas buscados. Eran los asesinos del papa Fito I. Rosa tomó un celular y llamó a Cirilo.

-Estoy viendo a un criminal.

_// Bien hecho simio, haz que lo maten. //_

Cirilo colgó. Rosa llamó a la policía, pero la llamada no llegó a la policía. Laura sonrió satisfecha, intervenir el teléfono había sido genial. Tomó un rifle calibre 50 con mira y un cuchillo y sonrió.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 5_

_Carnicería en el metro_

Su Hyun y Fabiruchis, dos asesinos a sueldo en el pasado, hoy son dueños de una carnicería en el metro. Ambos han pasado momentos difíciles. Especialmente Fabiruchis, su nivel de colesterol aumentó poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Tizoc y Rosa viajaban cómodamente en el taxi mientras se dirigían al cabaret La Lujuria. Todo parecía que resultaría perfecto, pero no era así. La taxista, una lesbiana sin cuello los llevaba a su destino.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Rosa.

-Erandi- contestó la conductora.

El taxi siguió avanzando, entonces Erandi vio a su novia Olivia caminando hacia el metro y dio un volantazo. Tizoc chocó contra la ventana mientras Rosa le caía encima. Erandi chilló antes de que un coche volteara al taxi. Erandi salió despedida por el parabrisas y mientras esto ocurría se sacó sangre del cuello. El taxi se volteó completamente mientras se oían gritos del indio y de la sirvienta. Erandi se volteó a ver su taxi destrozado y pensó en darse a la fuga, pero lo pensó mejor, sacó un celular y marcó a la policía.

El jefe de policía Juny miraba un video que había obtenido hace doce años de parte de dos lesbianas cuando el teléfono sonó. Juny contestó: -Comisaría de policía.

La voz de Erandi se escuchó del otro lado de la línea: _// ¡Auxilio, un indio y una sirvienta han quedado atrapados debajo de un taxi en llamas! // _

-¿En dónde es eso?

_// En el metro a dos cuadras del cabaret La Lujuria. //_

-¿Cómo la puedo identificar a usted?

_// Soy una niña cachetona y… sin cuello. //_

-Entendido, debo encontrar a alguien sin cuello.

_// Ay, que poca. //_

Juny colgó.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

En la mansión P.B. Toño salía hacia el cabaret mientras Rafa y Brenda decidían ir al cine. Cirilo había querido ir, pero Tania e Isadora habían ido con Juan y Shantal de compras y se había tenido que quedar con Pulido.

-Bien, te enseñaré capoeira- le dijo Cirilo al niño.

-Bien- contestó Pulido.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Las llamas consumían el taxi cuando llegó Juny, rápidamente encontró a la lesbiana sin cuello y se puso a apagar el fuego con un extintor. Erandi vio como se apagaba el incendio y se metió a la estación del metro a buscar a Olivia.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Algunos metros mas abajo, Su y Fabiruchis cerraban su carnicería y compraban boletos. Sin saberlo, una figura armada con un rifle y un cuchillo les apuntaba desde el techo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Brenda entraron al cine, ambos pensando en lo que ocurriría después.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Toño entró al cabaret y abrazó a Pepe Toño, ambos se miraron amorosamente y se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir al cine.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Erandi corría por los pasillos del metro buscando a Olivia. La vio, Erandi se acercaba cada vez más, Olivia también la vio y corrió hacia ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Oculta en las sombras, Laura apuntaba a la panza del gordo gigoló Fabiruchis. Esperaba el momento oportuno. El gigoló se giró. Era la oportunidad. Entonces escuchó una sirena de policía y vio una patrulla estacionada. Laura guardó el rifle y decidió seguir a su presa a pie, siempre y cuando no la atrapara la policía.

Brenda y Rafa no prestaban atención a la película.

-Vamos a un lugar más íntimo en la fila de atrás- sugirió seductoramente Brenda.

Ambos fueron y se miraron fijamente, los labios de Rafa iban hacia los de Brenda y viceversa. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Toño con Pepe Toño besándose. Las dos parejas se vieron.

-¡Brenda, creí que era íntimo!- se quejó Rafa.

–Yo también- asintió ella.

-Eres un pendejo- le gritó Toño a Rafa.

-¿Que soy un conejo?- malinterpretó Rafa.

Brenda se enojó y golpeó a Rafa. Rafa intentó detenerla, pero Brenda se fue. La otra pareja se besaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

Erandi y Olivia se abrazaron y entraron a un cuarto destartalado, Erandi miró a Olivia y dijo: -Hagámoslo.

Un piso mas abajo, Fabiruchis y Su abordaron el metro. Estaba vacío a excepción de una pequeña mujer que ya estaba ahí.

Laura los vio entrar y ella también lo abordó, pulsó un botón y una bomba estalló dejando a la estación sin luz.

Erandi y Olivia "jugaban" en el piso superior cuando se fue la luz, las dos se sobresaltaron e intentaron salir, pero no vieron un hoyo en el suelo y las dos cayeron al metro. En el vagón estaban una pequeña mujer, un oriental y un gigoló. Laura sacó su cuchillo y rompió el vidrio, las personas en el vagón se sobresaltaron.

-Esto no te dolerá por mucho tiempo- afirmó Laura.

Con su cuchillo golpeó a Fabiruchis. Fabiruchis sintió como se rasgaba su faja y toda su grasa lo envolvió, al expandirse golpeó a Su y lo sacó por la ventana. Fabiruchis rodó hacia Laura.

-Te voy a contar un mal chiste- le dijo una vez hubo quedado junto a ella. Laura sacó su rifle y le voló la cabeza.

Al momento siguiente, Juny abrió la puerta, vio al gigoló muerto, en el vagón sólo había dos lesbianas. Juny vio el cuello sangrado y dijo: -¡Arrestadas!


	7. Incriminadas por un cuello

**Tittle- **Crónicas de una mansión

**Author-** Angel of the Sweet Pain

**Disclaimer-** La historia no es mía, es de su loco autor, yo lo único que hago es subirla aquí.

Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve ciertos problemitas con la página y mi computadora y no podía subirlo. Esperamos sus comentarios.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 6_

_Incriminadas por un cuello_

Erandi y Olivia, son una pareja de lesbianas que han sido detenidas. Dos lesbianas sin alguna posibilidad de escapar. Dos lesbianas que _no tienen_ esperanzas para escapar de prisión… Erandi y Olivia fueron conducidas por varios pasillos que las llevaron al exterior, Juny metió a las dos en la patrulla y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la comisaría.

-No te preocupes Olivia, todo saldrá bien- trató de tranquilizar Erandi.

-Claro, no tienen pruebas- Olivia intentó seguir el ejemplo de su novia

-En eso se equivocan. La sangre y la grasa en su cuello las delatan, además de que son tachadas de criminales por esto- Juny abrió la guantera del auto y sacó un video. Erandi y Olivia vieron aquel video y lo reconocieron: era el video que habían filmado hacia doce años.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa, Toño y Pepe Toño se dirigieron de regreso a P.B. Brenda había desaparecido y al parecer no iba a volver en mucho tiempo.

-Lo echaste todo a perder, Antonio- acusó Rafa.

-Sólo dije la verdad- se defendió Antonio.

-Dijiste algo parecido a "conejo"- aclaró Rafa.

Antonio golpeó a Rafa en los huevos y dijo: -Pendejo.

Pepe Toño se rió y abrazó a Antonio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la maraña de cables y hierros retorcidos que quedaron del vagón del metro, se encontraba Su. De alguna forma había sobrevivido gracias a la expansión de las lonjas de Fabiruchis cuando la faja se rompió. Su salió de los escombros y entró al vagón. Su sabia lo que tenia que hacer; se dirigió al cuerpo de Fabiruchis y tomó un papel de su pantalón, no había luz suficiente para leerlo, así que se puso en marcha al exterior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juny hizo pasar a Olivia y Erandi al interior de la comisaría.

-Sólo lo diré una vez, digan que son culpables y podrán salir bajo fianza- aconsejó.

Erandi miró a Olivia. -Somos inocentes- aseguró con vehemencia.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por el modo difícil- dijo Juny con fastidio. Sacó al video de su caja. Olivia gimió.

-Ultima oportunidad.

Erandi no dijo nada. Juny sonrió

-Creo que tendremos que ver el video que las califica de perturbadas mentales, la primera vez que lo vi vomité, pero ya no- dijo negando con la cabeza.

La pantalla se encendió y se vio al gordo Fabiruchis que alzaba la cámara y filmaba a Su que decía: "Lo que están a punto de ver son dos criaturas que los doctores afirman son mujeres". abiruchis se llevó la cámara hacia una puerta cerrada, pasó junto a una cama donde estaban Efrén y Sebas diciendo cosas incomprensibles. La puerta se abrió revelando el baño, las dos lesbianas tomaban una ducha. La voz de Fabiruchis dijo: "Les voy a contar un mal chiste".

Erandi acababa de ser operada y grandes bolas llenas de pus se le habían formado en el cuello. Olivia las reventaba. El pus corría por toda la regadera mientras las lesbianas tenían sexo desenfrenado. Fabiruchis se rió, Erandi miró a la cámara y dijo: "Ay, que poca".

Fabiruchis hizo un acercamiento a un objeto que sostenía Olivia en la mano: un consolador impermeable con vibrador incluido de baterías recargables. Fabiruchis salió del baño y filmó a los vagabundos en la cama. Sebas estaba completamente ebrio y abusaba de Efrén creyendo que era una prostituta. La voz de Su dijo: "Creí que ibas a grabar un video de lesbianas".

Fabiruchis afirmó y giró la cámara hacia el baño, las lesbianas salían compartiendo una toalla. Erandi gritó y jaló la toalla hacia ella, Olivia se quedó desnuda y gritó.

La cámara se puso en blanco y Juny quitó la cinta.

-Bien, gracias al video puedo asumir que sentían rencor hacia Fabiruchis y por eso lo asesinaron- sentenció Juny tras reponerse de la impresión.

Erandi y Olivia miraron fijamente a Juny.-Nosotros no fuimos- aseveraron nuevamente.

-Claro, claro, eso dicen todos. Yo no les creo y no voy a descansar hasta haberlas hundido hasta el cuello en estiércol y finalmente depositarlas en prisión. Claro que si no tienen cuello tendré que mandarlas directamente a prisión- dijo Juny lanzando una malévola mirada a Erandi.

-Ay, que poca- se quejó Erandi.

-Maldito, desgraciado, hijo de…- profirió Olivia.

-En realidad soy racista con los homosexuales- explicó Juny ensanchando su sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su se dirigió hacia la comisaría de policía mientras leía el papel que le había quitado a Fabiruchis. Tenia que seguir trabajando para aquel sujeto y para la corporación Xenia, sólo que también necesitaba saber quien era el asesino de Fabiruchis. Su vio una ventana abierta en la zona de las celdas, tomó una escalera que unos pintores habían olvidado y con ella subió a la ventana. Por fortuna cayó en la celda de Erandi y Olivia.

-Seré breve. Sé que ustedes no fueron, así que salgamos y busquemos al culpable.

Erandi y Olivia asintieron y los tres saltaron por la ventana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En ese momento, Laura, la asesina del gigoló, salía del taxi que antes había conducido Erandi. Laura sonrió satisfecha mientras escribía una nota. Laura sonreía y pensaba que era hora de darle un regalo a Juny.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cirilo y Pulido veían la tele tranquilamente cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta de entrada. Brenda ingresó corriendo, tomó sus maletas y se fue. Cirilo sólo vio, no hizo nada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Laura sacó un celular de su bolsa y lo dejó junto a la puerta de la comisaría, una nota decía: "Rastrea la llamada y al verdadero asesino descubrirás". Laura tocó a la puerta y desapareció. Juny abrió la puerta y sólo se topó con el teléfono y la nota.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa, Antonio y José Antonio entraron a la mansión mientras Cirilo y Pulido comían enchiladas.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, por lo que me dijo antes, no tiene a donde ir- exclamó Rafa nervioso.

-Serénate- dijo Antonio.

-Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo- informó José Antonio.

-¡Eso es! Ella es amiga de Bárbara y de Gaby Romo… tal vez esté allí- se animó Rafa.

Los tres se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al cabaret. Cirilo los vio alejarse por la ventana y se volteó para ver a Pulido diciendo: "Me pica, me pica". Cirilo soltó una carcajada. La puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Tania e Isadora.

-¿Qué onda?- saludó Isadora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su y las lesbianas se metieron a un cabaret y se pusieron a hablar.

-El culpable, tenia un machete.

Erandi afirmó.

-Aun así no nos van a creer- dijo Olivia deprimida.

-A menos que encontremos a la otra testigo e iniciemos una investigación- opinó Su.

-¿Pero dónde estará?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juny rastreó la última llamada. También la habían grabado. Un hombre había dicho que matarían a alguien. Juny marcó el teléfono e identificó a esa voz como la del culpable.

-Señor, usted queda bajo arresto por homicidio en primer grado- anunció Juny.

Cirilo colgó el teléfono. -¡No, yo soy inocente!- se dijo. Cirilo miró hacia la calle y tomó una decisión: huir.

Escondida en la calle, la pequeña policía miró a Cirilo y supo que lo podía ayudar, sin que el lo viera, lo siguió.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 7_

_Revelaciones_

Cirilo corría por la calle mientras pensaba a donde ir. De seguro la sirvienta lo había acusado, no importaba, Cirilo la correría al igual que a Tizoc. Pero ahora sólo pensaba en escapar. Cirilo cayó al suelo y vio a una pequeña figura que se le acercaba. Cirilo la encaró.

-¡Alto, sé capoeira!

-¿Crees que eso te ayudaría contra un disparo de una 40mm?- cuestionó la figura.

Cirilo no dijo nada. La pequeña mujer salió de las sombras.

-No soy tu enemiga, me llamo Itatí, soy una S.T.A.R.S. retirada y sólo quiero ayudarte- le explicó.

-Tú no sabes quien es el asesino y por eso es que no me puedes ayudar- se lamentó Cirilo.

-La asesina es Laura Vega, es la hermana del papa Fito I, la estudiamos por algún tiempo.

-Está bien, creo que tal vez me puedas ayudar.

Itatí sonrió. -Todo saldrá bien, sólo déjame hablar con Juan.

-Había ido con su esposa al cabaret La Lujuria- informó Cirilo.

-Eso nos facilita las cosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juny conducía hacia la mansión P.B. a toda velocidad, sólo pensaba en toda la gloria que conseguiría si atrapaba al asesino. Juny se estacionó frente a la mansión, la luz del atardecer iluminaba el jardín. Sin embargo, algo iba mal, toda la mansión estaba encendida, pero no había nadie. Juny recorrió la mansión pero no encontró a nadie. Juny sintió como su gloria se escapaba, si no atrapaba a nadie, aunque tal vez podría presentar a Olivia y a Erandi como culpables y todos le creerían. Juny se subió al auto y se dirigió a la comisaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mansión, debajo de su cama estaba Pulido. Todos lo habían olvidado. Pulido lloraba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Antonio entraron al cabaret mientras buscaban a Brenda. El cabaret estaba lleno. Rafa no veía ni a Brenda, ni a Bárbara, ni a Gaby Romo. Ésta sería una larga búsqueda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juny llegó a la comisaría y se dirigió a las celdas, tarareaba alegremente mientras buscaba a las lesbianas. Entonces se le heló la sangre al ver que las lesbianas no estaban. Juny se tiró al suelo lleno de desesperación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Antonio continuaron su búsqueda y finalmente dieron con Brenda.

Rafa se adelantó y dijo: -Brenda, por favor vuelve.

Brenda lo miró furiosa. -Olvídalo pendejo.

–Conejo- murmuró Antonio riendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itatí y Cirilo entraron corriendo al cabaret en busca de Juan. Cirilo dijo que Juan estaría en la sala de VIP's y hacia allá fueron. Cirilo detectó un olor raro en el lugar y vio a Rosa.

-Tú y Tizoc están despedidos- le dijo a la sirvienta.

Rosa se entristeció. Cirilo e Itatí siguieron su camino y entraron en la sala para VIP's. Ahí estaban Juan, Shantal, Isadora y Tania. Itatí corrió hacia Juan gritando "Director". Juan volteó y vio a Itatí.

-Espérenme. Isadora, ven conmigo- mandó Juan autoritario.

Itatí le explicó rápidamente la situación a Juan.

Tras pensarlo un rato el jefe dio la orden: -Isadora, Itatí, ustedes deben mantener la situación bajo control; yo traeré refuerzos.

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo. Itatí estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a Su y a las lesbianas.

-Isadora, Cirilo, adelántense un poco, ahora los alcanzo. Itatí se dirigió hacia Su con paso firme.

-Disculpen, encontré al culpable del asesinato y necesito sus firmas para que apoyen la declaración- les dijo a los recién llegados.

Su y las lesbianas sonrieron. Minutos después, Itatí, Cirilo e Isadora se dirigían hasta la comisaría. Juan ya se había marchado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Laura lo sabía, iban a encontrarla, todo se había torcido. No sabía qué hacer… a menos que matara a todos los que conocían la verdad. Laura tomó una bomba de tiempo y se dirigió a la comisaría.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 8_

_Hora de la verdad_

La consternación en el interior de Laura iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba. Itatí, Isadora y Cirilo se dirigían a la comisaría para revelar la identidad del asesino, o sea ella. Además de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los entrometidos S.T.A.R.S. metieran sus narices en el asunto, a menos de que ya la estuvieran buscando. Laura intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y sacó de su bolsa una pistola equipada con un arpón, apuntó a una ventana de la zona de celdas de la comisaría y disparó, el cable se tenso y Laura se deslizó al interior.

Juny seguía sollozando en el piso. Podía ver como toda su carrera se venia abajo en esos momentos, en eso, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, Juny se secó las lagrimas y se levantó. Mientras Juny abandonaba el cuerpo, Laura entró. Ella se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y puso una bomba debajo del escritorio, acarició el detonador en su bolsa y subió a un conducto de ventilación, desde allí esperó.

Juny abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Itatí. Juny sonrió alegre.

-¡Itatí, creí que no te iba a volver a ver!

-Yo creí lo mismo, pero estamos en crisis. El asesino de Fabiruchis está en algún lugar de la ciudad y debemos encontrarlo- notificó la ex-policía.

Juny asintió. Isadora y Cirilo entraron al edificio seguidos por Juny e Itatí. Todos se reunieron junto al escritorio de Juny. Juny se sentó y comenzó a escribir una orden de aprehensión. Nadie vio el pequeño dispositivo volátil en la pata del escritorio.

Laura, escondida en el conducto, vio como todos entraron a la habitación, esperó a que se acercaran al escritorio y apretó el botón.

Un pitido casi inaudible le llegó a Isadora. Sin pensarlo, tomó a Itatí y se lanzó hacia atrás; en su camino derribó a Cirilo.

La comisaría se convirtió en una bola de fuego. Pedazos de metal volaron por el aire, el escritorio se pulverizó. Itatí no veía nada, rodó por el suelo y sintió algo a su lado. Itatí forzó su vista y vio el rostro de Juny, estaba quemado, sus ojos sin vida mirando al techo. Itatí derramó una lágrima y le cerró los ojos mientras la destrucción la envolvía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juan había terminado su ultima llamada cuando llegó Shantal gritando eufórica: -La comisaría explotó, tus agentes estaban allí.

-Los S.T.A.R.S. ya vienen. Lleva a todos, necesitaremos ayuda- le dijo a su esposa.

Shantal asintió y se puso en marcha con Tania y Antonio. Tania lloraba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa entró a la mansión buscando a Pulido. Había recibido la noticia de la explosión y había entrado a buscar a Pulido ya que podía estar en peligro.

Pulido estaba en su cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas y parecía dormido, cuando Rafa entró Pulido levantó la mirada y en un susurro apenas audible dijo: -Me violaron.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Rafa estupefacto.

-La sirvienta y el jardinero- lloró Pulido.

Ante la mención de su nombre, los dos salieron de las sombras.

-Hola guapo- saludó Rosa.

Tizoc le mostró las baquetas de la batería de Antonio mientras se le acercaba: -Te voy a hacer el amor.

-¡Oh rayos!- se quejó Rafa entre sorprendido y asqueado.

-Creo que Antonio tenia una pistola debajo de mi cama- se oyó decir a Pulido desde su escondite. Rafa se asomó y la vio. Sin pensarlo, la tomó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los escombros terminaron de caer en la comisaría y todo se aclaró para Laura, salió de debajo de una tabla y vio los efectos de su bomba. Juny yacía sin vida en el suelo, totalmente quemado y partido en dos a la altura de la cintura. Itatí estaba arrodillada a su lado, con quemaduras en los brazos y en la cara. Cirilo estaba tirado junto a un montón de hierros retorcidos, de su frente salía sangre. Isadora estaba prácticamente ilesa, sólo estaba atontada. Mucha gente los miraba, Laura reconoció a dos lesbianas, un oriental y a una chica que le había dado el teléfono de la mansión.

-No debe haber testigos- se dijo mecánicamente Laura. Tomó una pequeña ametralladora y disparó a todos los curiosos en la calle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Pulido estaban recargados contra la pared. La sirvienta y el jardinero se acercaban cada vez más.

-Dispara- ordenó Pulido nervioso.

Rafa apuntó y disparó dos veces: la primera bala le dio a Rosa en los senos y rebotó, la segunda le dio a Tizoc en los huevos y rebotó. Rafa y Pulido no sabían que hacer.

-Sostén de diamante- aclaró Rosa.

-Cinturón de castidad metálico- explicó Tizoc.

Rafa tomó a Pulido y saltó por la ventana. Tizoc les lanzó las baquetas, una le dio a Pulido en las nalgas y la otra se perdió en la noche. Rafa y Pulido subieron al auto y se alejaron, ya habría tiempo de ir por esos dos, pero por ahora debían ir a la comisaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Laura acribilló a unos agentes de policía que se acercaron. Ya había matado por lo menos a veinte personas y seguían apareciendo más. Laura se preguntaba a cuantos más debía aniquilar.

Isadora se sentía mal, apenas si podía pensar claramente; vio a Laura matando gente. Se enfureció. Ella era la mejor S.T.A.R.S. y estaba a punto de demostrarlo. Tomó la pistola de Juny y apuntó.

La bala rozó a Laura. Laura se volvió y disparó hacia Isadora, ella se apartó a tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Pulido conducían a toda velocidad por las calles en su camino a la comisaría. A medida que se acercaban, más gente llegaba, todos querían saber que pasaba. Rafa y Pulido se bajaron del auto y corrieron hacia lo que quedaba del edificio, una bala pasó zumbando junto a la oreja de Pulido.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó Rafa.

Los dos se arrastraron hacia la comisaría, cuando casi llegaban, Rafa vio a Brenda. Ella miraba fijamente hacia donde había estado la comisaría. Dos disparos iluminaron la noche, Rafa vio en cámara lenta que se dirigían hacia Brenda, Rafa saltó y la apartó, pero la persona de atrás no se pudo quitar a tiempo.

Tania sintió como las dos balas le daban en el hombro y la cadera y cayó al suelo. La sangre salía a borbotones.

-Mami, no te mueras, por favor- le rogó Pulido con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, el mundo de Tania se volvió negro.

Isadora alcanzó a ver como la figura de su hermana caía al suelo y, mirando a Laura dijo: -Vas a pagar esto muy caro.

Brenda y Rafa corrieron hasta el auto.

-Brenda, dime que estás bien- pidió Rafa.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

-Perdón, no debí portarme así- se excusó Brenda.

Antonio se asomó por la ventana y dijo: -Conejo.

Brenda lo abofeteó y lo dejaron ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora soltó la pistola de Juny, todos sus tiros habían sido esquivados y ya no tenía municiones. Laura se dio cuenta y disparó a Isadora, ella esquivó las balas y se echó a correr, pero se tropezó y cayó.

-Hasta la vista- dijo Laura sonriendo.

Isadora esperó el impacto, pero no llegó. Laura soltó la pistola, ya no tenía municiones. Isadora se alegró, pero entonces vio como Laura sacaba un grande y filoso cuchillo de carnicero. Isadora subió como pudo a lo que quedaba del techo de la comisaría seguida de Laura. Isadora se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían los S.T.A.R.S. en llegar. Laura subió al techo. Isadora y Laura se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces, las dos se abalanzaron una sobre la otra. Laura tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a dar cuchillazos al aire, Isadora se replegó hacia un tanque de gas que no había explotado. Laura saltó hacia Isadora mientras Isadora le daba un puntapié en la cara, Laura soltó el cuchillo y dio una patada a Isadora. Isadora la esquivó y la patada derribó un tubo. Entonces, una chispa hizo explotar al tanque. Isadora salió disparada y tiró el cuchillo mientras Laura se abalanzaba para agarrarlo.

-Laura, sé tu historia, deja que te ayude.

Laura tomó el cuchillo. -Nadie puede ayudarme.

Laura saltó encima de Isadora mientras varias explosiones sacudían lo que quedaba del edificio. Laura inmovilizó a Isadora.

-Este es el comienzo del fin para los S.T.A.R.S.

-Sé a quien admiras- dijo Isadora con esfuerzo.

-Eso _no_ importa- contestó Laura.

-_Claro _que importa. Kai _es_ gay.

Laura perdió fuerzas al escuchar esta verdad. Intentó negarlo en vano. Entonces, sintió como la hoja del cuchillo se hundía en su pecho y la desgarraba. Laura miró a Isadora, el cuchillo estaba en sus manos y ella lo había hundido en su pecho.

-Hasta la vista- Isadora repitió las palabras de Laura.

Isadora sacó el cuchillo y empujó a Laura hacia el agujero humeante que había dejado el tanque de gas. Laura desapareció en el fuego. Laura cerró los ojos. Su mundo se oscureció. Entonces, Laura respiró por última vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juan avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia los escombros. La maldita corporación Xenia los había retrasado, los S.T.A.R.S. avanzaban hacia el montón de escombros. Juan vio dos figuras en el suelo, una era su sobrino Pulido, la otra era Tania, estaba herida.

-¡No! Oscar, Bob, necesito que lleven a esta mujer al hospital- les mandó a sus subalternos.

Dos S.T.A.R.S. se adelantaron, uno era un negro enorme y musculoso. Bob, el negro musculoso, alzó a Tania y la llevó a un auto mientras Oscar arrancaba.

Juan y el resto de los S.T.A.R.S. avanzaban.

-¡Sepárense!- gritó Juan en medio del alboroto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la S.T.A.R.S. Plá llegó con Itatí. Itatí lloraba mientras murmuraba el nombre de su amado.

-Ya, todo pasó, ya terminó- dijo Plá en un intento de consolar a Itatí. Itatí suspiró.

Finalmente, Juan llegó a los escombros y encontró a Isadora. Ella bajó y dijo animada: -Lo logramos.

-No, esta vez tú lo lograste sola.

Isadora pasó su mano por el hombro de Juan.

-Me alegro que haya terminado- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, no sé que sería del mundo sin los S.T.A.R.S.

-Yo tampoco.

El teléfono sonó y Juan contestó, era Oscar. Habló con Juan y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Isadora.

Juan sonrió. -Era Oscar, dice que Tania sobrevivirá.

**

* * *

**

Bien espero que les haya gustado. El volumen 3 ya casi está aquí. Esperamos sus reviews para poder continuar con la historia, pero más que nada gracias por leer.


	8. Tragedia en PB

**Título-** Crónicas de una mansión

**Autor-** Angel of the Sweet Pain

**Disclaimer-** Lo mismo que en los capítulos pasados... La historia no es mía sino de su autor. Empiezo a creer que los personajes no son exactamente suyos. ¬¬

Después de una larguísima espera aquí está la continuación de esta historia. Me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso, pero sin reviews el autor se niega a trabajar (¬¬ ni aun bajo amenaza). Gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Volumen 3**

_Capítulo 1_

_Tragedia en P.B._

Un largo año ha pasado tras lo ocurrido en la comisaría. Todos los que de alguna forma estuvieron ligados a aquel suceso han seguido con sus vidas, cambiando, unos para bien y otros para mal.

Hablemos un poco de lo ocurrido durante ese largo año. Para empezar, los ocupantes de la mansión P.B. se quedaron sin sirvienta y sin jardinero, pero ellos han estado tranquilos. Efrén fue admitido en los S.T.A.R.S. al igual que Itatí. Juan sigue al mando de los S.T.A.R.S. Las lesbianas se quedaron sin una fuente de ingresos ya que su taxi quedó inservible tras lo ocurrido en el metro. El cabaret La Lujuria sigue funcionando. Tizoc y Rosa buscan la forma de vengarse de Cirilo; y Su Hyun se ha reunido con su jefe: el director de Xenia.

Xenia, el mundo la conoce como la empresa más exitosa a nivel mundial, pero Xenia tiene un secreto, la empresa posee varios laboratorios dedicados a realizar experimentos ilegales con el fin de desarrollar desde antibióticos hasta armas biológicas. Muy pocos saben de esto, pero para la desgracia de Xenia, los S.T.A.R.S. sí lo saben. Tal vez este el fin de Xenia, o… tal vez no…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Gracias, Ara- dijo Pulido.

Araceli, su prima le sonrió y le dijo: -De nada, Pulis.

Ese día era el cumpleaños numero trece de Pulido. La mansión estaba totalmente adornada y familiares y amigos de la familia estaban ahí. Araceli se alejó de Pulido y fue hacia sus padres: Juan y Shantal. Pulido abrió su regalo y vio un juego para su PS2; luego lo jugaría. Araceli llegó con sus padres que hablaban con unas amigas de Shantal.

-Yo me estoy divirtiendo, lo único que falta es un poco de buena música- comentó animada Shantal.

-Claro- asintió su amiga Ivette.

-Por mí está bien así- afirmó la otra amiga, Sandra. Las tres siguieron conversando.

En otro lado, Brenda, Rafa y Tania platicaban tranquilamente cuando un señor en la calle la llamó. Tania atendió al llamado.

-Tome, el señor Cirilo ordenó unos pastelitos.

Tania los tomó y el hombre se alejó.

-Tomen uno- invitó una vez hubo vuelto.

Ninguno de los dos quiso, así que Tania se comió uno, sabían muy bien y pronto se terminó todos, Rafa y Brenda sólo la miraban.

Pasaron algunas horas y la fiesta terminó, Araceli y Pulido fueron al cine mientras todos los demás recogían todo. Tania estaba con Rafa y Brenda platicando sobre lo ocurrido en Las Vegas.

-Entonces decidí entrar al casino y aposté todo lo que había ganado- rememoraba Tania.

-Supongo que ganaste- dedujo Brenda.

-¡Claro! Pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Debiste de haber estado muy tensa- señaló Rafa.

-Cuando vi que había ganado, no podía creerlo, y para colmo, el casino no tenia fondos para pagarme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Brenda confundida.

-Me dieron el casino- explicó Tania.

Los tres rieron, entonces, Tania cayó al suelo y agarró su estómago.

-No me siento bien- se quejó.

-Tania, ponte de pie, te voy a llevar a un hospital- dijo Brenda preocupada.

Brenda y Tania se dirigieron al auto mientras Rafa iba a buscar a Cirilo.

Tania llegó al auto y Brenda le abrió la puerta. Brenda se incorporó y sintió una pistola en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Brenda se volteó y vio a Ángel.

-Sólo quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Brenda le arrebató la pistola con un movimiento rápido: -Yo creo que no.

Entonces, Brenda sintió otra pistola y vio a Martín.

-Tizoc estuvo con nosotros ayer y nos habló de ti- dijo Ángel.

Brenda maldijo a Tizoc. En ese momento, Rafa salía con Cirilo y vio la escena.

-¡Atrás! ¡Soy capoeirista!- gritó Cirilo.

Ángel le apuntó y con una sonrisa le contestó: -Eso no te va a salvar de la muerte.

Brenda vio a como Ángel le apuntaba a Cirilo y rápidamente lo interceptó:-Basta, iré contigo.

Martín sonrió y abrió la puerta de otro auto.

-Cuiden de Tania, yo estaré bien- les aseguró Brenda en un tono tranquilizador.

El auto se fue. Rafa y Cirilo subieron a su coche y condujeron al hospital. Rafa tomó su teléfono.

-Le diré a Pulido de lo ocurrido-. Cirilo asintió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pulido y Araceli veían tranquilamente una película cuando sonó un celular. Araceli contestó y habló por uno minutos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el chico

-Tu tío. Dijo que tu madre se inyectó droga o algo así y que esta en el hospital- informó la niña.

-Vamos allá- dijo Pulido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Algunas horas pasaron en el hospital. Rafa y Cirilo esperaban. Pulido y Araceli habían llegado al igual que Juan, Shantal e Isadora. La puerta se abrió y la doctora salió.

-¡Olivia, dime que está bien!- pidió Cirilo.

-Lo siento, Tania esta envenenada, no sabemos que lo causó, sólo sabemos que tal vez podría tratarse de un agente químico industrial- comunicó la doctora.

Cirilo bajó la cabeza.

-Me temo que tendremos que operar a Tania, drenaremos el químico en el estómago- continuó Olivia.

Pulido sollozaba.

-Descuiden, todo saldrá bien- trató de darles esperanzas.

Las puertas del quirófano se cerraron, todos esperaban angustiados.

Juan se dirigió hacia Isadora.-No creo que sea el momento, pero necesito que vayas en una misión- le dijo en tono confidencial.

-No hay problema, yo debo proteger a mi familia- le contestó la mujer.

-Necesito que busques a Efrén.

-Eso es fácil, ayer lo vi en el cabaret.

-Estupendo, tráelo. No tardes.

Isadora salió.

Pulido la vio salir. -Ara, creo que voy con mi tía- le dijo a su prima.

-Ve, yo voy a esperar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El cabaret La Lujuria, lugar donde se cometen "pecados", un negocio de gran éxito, un lugar donde gobierna la pasión. Isadora entró al cabaret, vio que Pulido la seguía y esperó unos instantes hasta que el niño la alcanzó.

-Ah, tía, yo sólo quería acompañarte porque quería ver que hacías en tu trabajo- se excusó Pulido.

-Mi trabajo es peligroso, si me sigues podrías estar en riesgo- lo regañó Isadora.

-Yo no… yo sólo… bueno… lo siento- tartamudeó Pulis.

-Está bien, te dejaré con Bárbara. Ella te llevará con tus padres- anunció Isadora.

Los dos entraron al cabaret, Isadora vio a la mujer y le ordenó: -Bárbara, por favor, llévalo con sus padres.

Bárbara le sonrió amablemente y le dijo: -Vamos amiguito.

Isadora entró a la sala más exclusiva y vio a Gaby Romo bailando en una mesa, Isadora buscó a Efrén. Isadora lo vio al lado de la mesa.

-Efrén, Juan te va a dar trabajo- lo llamó situándose a su lado.

-Vamos- asintió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El quirófano se abrió y Olivia salió, todos dormían menos Juan y Araceli.

-El torrente sanguíneo lleva el veneno, pero podemos combatirlo, encontramos esto en el estómago- notificó la doctora.

Juan vio un trozo de plástico, pequeño, pero tenia la inscripción "Laboratorios Xenia".

-Ara, tienes que cuidarte, vienen tiempos difíciles- le dijo Juan a su hija.

Isadora entró con Efrén.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Efrén.

-Efrén, tú ahora eres un S.T.A.R.S., ambos deben capturar a Rodolfo, el director de Xenia- les ordenó el Director-. Ambos asintieron. Juan continuó -Estamos cortos de tiempo, deben partir ahora, todos los S.T.A.R.S. estarán ocupados.

Isadora y Efrén se marcharon.

-Ara, es hora de que me ayudes-. Araceli sonrió.

Olivia, desde la puerta del quirófano murmuró un "Bravo" y aplaudió.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 2_

_Tras el rastro de Xenia_

Tizoc y Rosa, dos sirvientes con una meta común… dos fracasados buscando venganza… dos armas letales listos para destruir… Tizoc y Rosa entraron al gran rascacielos, la lluvia caía afuera, el elevador los llevó al piso superior. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre del otro lado.

-Señor, Rodolfo, por favor, hemos recorrido una gran distancia para llegar aquí- comenzó Tizoc.

-¿Para qué han venido?- cuestionó el aludido.

-Dénos un trabajo. Haremos cualquier cosa- concluyó Rosa.

-Les daré uno si me realizan un encargo.

-Lo que sea- aseguró Tizoc.

-Dos S.T.A.R.S. vienen en camino, deben destruirlos y esconder los cadáveres- anunció Rodolfo.

-Perfecto- asintió Tizoc.

-Bien, no los dejen pasar a mi oficina- les ordenó.

-Los mataremos- concordó Rosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora y Efrén conducían por la ciudad en medio de la tormenta. El tráfico era pesado. Tardarían en llegar a su destino. Efrén sólo miraba la calle, esperaba que aclarara, era su primer día, todo saldría perfecto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pulido miraba los movimientos de Bárbara. Habían pasado la noche en el cabaret. Pulido había dormido muy poco, nadie le había hablado; sólo lo había saludado Abelardo y José Antonio le había dicho que le saludara a Antonio. Pulido estaba muy aburrido.

-Pulis, vámonos- le dijo Bárbara por fin.

-Claro- respondió el chico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el hospital, Shantal se despertó, no estaba Juan, tampoco Araceli, sólo estaba Cirilo con Rafa y Antonio. Shantal decidió hablar con la doctora. Olivia estaba en su oficina llenando unos papeles. Shantal entró.

-Hola- saludó Olivia.

-¿Cómo está?

-Yo estoy bien y Tania estará bien, espero- contestó la doctora.

-¿Por qué dudas?- cuestionó Shantal.

-Ese veneno es desconocido, no sé cómo va a reaccionar con las antitoxinas, ni se si podremos fabricar un antídoto- se sinceró Olivia.

-Claro que puedes, eres una doctora muy buena- Shantal la halagó.

-Gracias.

En ese momento entró Pulido con Bárbara.

En cuanto lo vio, Olivia le indicó que se acercara.

-Pulido, te debo decir algo- le dijo una vez Pulido estuvo junto a ella. Pulido le preguntó qué pasaba. Olivia sacó unas pinzas de su escritorio.

-Te voy a hacer la circuncisión-. Olivia le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Shantal estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario y exclamó: -¡No tiene!.

-¡Majaderas! Voy a dejar a Pulido a su casa- las recriminó Bárbara enojada. -No llores- trató de calmar a Pulido.

-No puedo evitarlo –le contestó el niño- Shantal tiene razón, no tengo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juan estaba en su oficina en el cuartel general de los S.T.A.R.S. Araceli le hacia compañía,

Juan terminó una llamada y Araceli le dijo: -Papi, dime qué pasa en Brasil.

-Eres una niña muy lista –aprobó Juan- pensé que no prestabas atención.

-¿Me vas a responder?- le dijo acusadoramente su hija.

-Bien, los capoeiristas planean dominar el mundo usando mandriles amaestrados –soltó de golpe Juan.

-Podías haberme dicho que no me dirías la verdad-. Araceli se sintió ofendida.

-¡Ara, es la verdad! si tu quieres ser la directora algún día debes aprender que todo es posible- le aconsejó su padre.

-Dame una misión, yo puedo hacerlo-. Araceli se sintió completamente segura de sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, debes encontrar el paradero de Brenda- le encomendó Juan tras pensarlo un rato.

-¡Considéralo hecho!-. Juan sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Brenda estaba sentada, amarrada de brazos y piernas, sus ojos estaban vendados. Ángel entró al cuarto.

-Martín huyó, le dio miedo- le dijo a Brenda.

-¡Déjame ir! – chilló ella.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Si me amaras me dejarías ir- trató de chantajearlo.

Ángel le dio una cachetada y se marchó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora y Efrén llegaron al rascacielos de Xenia y entraron, dos guardias les cerraron el paso.

-Somos S.T.A.R.S., apártense- ordenó Isadora.

Los guardias se quitaron el casco, eran Tizoc y Rosa.

-Lo siento, tenemos órdenes de matarlos- les dijo Rosa.

Tizoc sacando una pistola les dijo: -Lo siento.

Isadora y Efrén sacaron sus pistolas.

-Estén preparados.

Efrén derribó a Tizoc e Isadora derribó a Rosa. Tizoc se encimó en Efrén, Efrén le dio en los huevos.

-Calzón de castidad metálico- se alegró Tizoc.

Isadora le dio a Rosa en los senos, pero la bala rebotó.

-Sostén de diamantes- comunicó Rosa.

Tizoc saltó sobre Efrén y ambos cayeron por unas escaleras hacia el generador. Isadora seguía luchando con Rosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Araceli colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la oficina de Juan, puso unos papeles sobre la mesa y dijo con tono confidencial: -Creo saber donde está Brenda.

-De acuerdo, llevaremos a cabo el rescate- confirmó Juan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Efrén alzó la mirada y examinó el cuarto al que había caído, era un generador. Efrén buscó a Tizoc, pero la oscuridad lo envolvía, impidiéndole ver nada.

Isadora siguió a Rosa hasta el elevador, Rosa subió a uno mientras Isadora subía al otro.

Efrén vio una luz en la oscuridad, se acercó a ella y alcanzó a ver a Tizoc escondido del otro lado del generador.

Efrén sacó su pistola. -Ríndete Tizoc- le gritó.

-No lo creo- gritó de vuelta Tizoc al sacar su pistola.

La bala de Tizoc le dio a Efrén en el estómago, pero el chaleco antibalas la detuvo.

-Piensa antes de actuar, inche loser- se burló Efrén.

-Tizoc, Tizoc- se dijo a sí mismo Tizoc.

La segunda bala le dio a Efrén en los huevos.

-Inche joto, si no tuviera ahí una prótesis metálica estaría enojado- gruñó Efrén.

Tizoc intentó disparar otra vez, pero no tenia balas.

Efrén rió. -Inche loser.

Efrén empujó a Tizoc al generador, el calzón metálico absorbió corriente. Tizoc gritó, sintió sacudidas y finalmente todo terminó. Efrén vio como el cuerpo de Tizoc se achicharraba y después salió para ayudar a Isadora.

Isadora corría por un pasillo para darle alcance a Rosa. Rosa corría hacia la oficina de Rodolfo. Isadora tomó su pistola y disparó dos veces. Rosa cayó al suelo con heridas en ambas piernas.

-Mi sostén de diamante me protegerá- se dijo así mismo.

-Tu sostén será lo único que no se dañará- rió Isadora.

Isadora le adhirió una bomba al pecho y lo dejó ahí. Rosa vio como Isadora se dirigía a la oficina de Rodolfo y suspiró. La explosión siguiente lo mató al instante.

Isadora entró a la oficina y vio a Rodolfo con un portafolio a punto de salir por las escaleras de emergencia.

-El virus T esta listo, los S.T.A.R.S. perdieron- le dijo Rodolfo.

Isadora disparó un arpón de su pistola y le dio al portafolio, luego lo regresó y tomó el portafolio.

Rodolfo chilló. –¡No! Nos veremos después y yo te venceré- amenazó.

Rodolfo saltó y se perdió en la lluvia. Isadora se quedó allí. Efrén la alcanzó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Araceli llegó a la casa, estaba en ruinas, entró y vio a Martín atado y amordazado, ella lo liberó.

-Gracias, Ángel no está y Brenda está arriba- le comunicó éste.

Martín huyó, Araceli subió las escaleras y vio a Brenda, la liberó. Las dos estaban por salir cuando el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada las detuvo, miraron a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, ella es sólo mía- dijo Ángel.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 3_

_Robados por un cuello_

Olivia entró a la habitación. Había sido un día difícil, nada prometedor. Una luz se encendió dejando ver el dormitorio, Erandi estaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- le preguntó su novia.

-Mal, aun no me pagan y creen que estoy involucrada en la desaparición de mi jefe, Martín- contestó deprimida.

-Ya habrá tiempos mejores- le dio Erandi abrazándola.

Olivia empezó a llorar. -¡No entiendes, me van a despedir!- se quejó Olivia.

Erandi se quedó petrificada.

-No he tenido una buena comida en días, haría cualquier cosa- le susurró Olivia.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer- pensó Erandi.

-Yo te apoyo, sea lo que sea- aseveró Olivia.

-Mañana vamos al cabaret La Lujuria- le dijo Erandi. Olivia asintió y después ambas se durmieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana llegó rápidamente a la mansión P.B. Isadora y Efrén habían ido para reunirse con Juan, pero no estaba ahí. Isadora conversaba con Rafa, Antonio y Cirilo.

-Siempre supe que esos dos acabarían así- comentaba Cirilo meneando la cabeza.

-Es una pena, desperdiciar sus vidas de esa forma- se lamentó Rafa.

-Amén- concordó Antonio.

Del piso de arriba se escuchó la voz de Pulido que dijo "Salud".

Isadora los vio extraño.

-Están drogados- informó Rafa.

Cirilo rió ante el comentario y dirigiéndose a los S.T.A.R.S. preguntó: -¿Qué pasó con Brenda?

-Lo único que sé es que Araceli fue a rescatarla- contestó Efrén.

-No te creo- insistió Cirilo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Juan diciendo: -Es cierto, ella fue a salvarla, pero no regresó-. Detrás de Juan entraron los S.T.A.R.S. Oscar, Bob y Plá.

-Si no me equivoco, estas aquí para organizar una misión de rescate- comentó Isadora.

-Estás en lo correcto, pero tú no vas a ir- especificó Juan.

Isadora lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú y Efrén van a buscar a Rodolfo, los demás iremos por Araceli- aclaró.

-Claro- asintió Isadora con una sonrisa.

-En marcha- dijo Efrén animado.

Los S.T.A.R.S. salieron.

-Es hora de ver a Tania- anunció Rafa.

-Claro- concordó Cirilo.

-¡Pulido, baja, te dejaremos con Bárbara!- gritó Antonio. Pulido bajó al instante. -Te gusta Bárbara- afirmó al ver la cara de Pulido.

-No es cierto- negó vehemente.

Los cuatro salieron, al entrar al auto, Pulido le dijo a Cirilo en secreto: -Papi, de repente mis calzoncillos me aprietan.

-Es normal hijo, es normal- lo tranquilizó su progenitor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Olivia se terminó de arreglar frente al espejo, no se creía capaz de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Erandi subió a su coche rentado y llamó a Olivia, las dos se pusieron en marcha.

En un auto blindado, los S.T.A.R.S. recibían órdenes.

-Isadora, quiero que revisen un laboratorio secreto de Xenia en donde Rodolfo realiza experimentos, tal vez logren apresarlo- le dijo Juan a Isadora. Isadora asintió y bajó del auto con Efrén. Juan se volteó hacia el resto de los S.T.A.R.S. -La operación de rescate será rápida – les indicó.

-Después de eso quiero un helado- comentó Bob lamiéndose los labios.

Juan lo miró raro. -Hazlo bien y tendrás un helado.

Bob sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pulido bajó del auto y se despidió de Cirilo, entró al cabaret y José Antonio lo vio y le interceptó la entrada. -No se permiten niños.

-Cállate, voy con Bárbara- le gritó Pulido autoritario.

-Pulis, ven aquí-. Bárbara lo atrajo hacia ella y Pulido la siguió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Olivia y Erandi llegaron al cabaret y bajaron. Erandi traía una pistola de 9mm. Las dos se dirigieron a la barra donde el dueño, Abelardo, servía bebidas con Gaby Romo, Olivia llamó a Abelardo y él fue hacia ellas.

-¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó solícito.

Erandi sacó su pistola y le respondió afable: -Todo tu dinero.

Abelardo se intentó alejar, pero Erandi disparó, la bala le dio a Abelardo en la cadera. Abelardo cayó al suelo, José Antonio intentó acercarse, pero Erandi le apuntó.

-Tesorero, dame todo el dinero- le ordenó.

La gente gritaba. José Antonio asintió.

En un rincón, Pulido lloraba, Bárbara le dijo consoladoramente: -Calma, yo te protegeré.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juan y los demás S.T.A.R.S. llegaron a la casa, estaba cerrada. Juan no quería atraer la atención, así que tomó unas ganzúas y se puso a abrir la cerradura a la antigua.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaby Romo miraba la terrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella: Abelardo yacía en el suelo, sangraba, pero la herida no era fatal, José Antonio juntaba todo el dinero y se lo entregaba a Erandi.

Erandi sonrió. -Denme todos sus objetos de valor – exclamó dirigiéndose a los clientes. Todos se los empezaron a dar. Gaby Romo logró llegar con Bárbara y Pulido.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie?- le preguntó asustada a su compañera de oficio.

-Los S.T.A.R.S. están en una misión y desde que murió Juny no tenemos policías- le contestó.

-Estamos en problemas- reconoció Gaby Romo.

-No, yo se capoeira, puedo intentar salvarnos- contradijo Bárbara.

-Barbie, ten cuidado- le dijo Pulido.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En ese momento, una enfermera le dijo a Cirilo que la doctora no aparecía y que nadie sabía el tratamiento de Tania.

Cirilo se dejó caer en un sillón apesadumbrado. -¡No puede ser!

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta y Martín entró.

-Me alegro de verlo doctor- le dijo Cirilo.

-¿Dónde está la paciente?- le preguntó.

-Por aquí- lo guió Rafa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bárbara llegó con Erandi. Ella no le prestó atención. -Oye, voltea- la llamó. Erandi no hizo caso.

-¡Sin cuello, voltea!- le gritó.

-Ay, que poca- le respondió dolida.

Bárbara pateó la pistola y Erandi quedó desarmada.

-Intenta vencerme- la provovó. Bárbara se le fue encima.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los S.T.A.R.S. entraron a la casa y subieron al siguiente piso. Ahí estaban Brenda y Araceli,

-Ara, ya vine- dijo Juan atrayendo la atención de su hija.

Juan las estaba desatando cuando Ángel apareció.

-¡Eran mías!- manifestó Ángel.

-Ahora no- se quejó Juan. Ángel levantó su pistola, pero Bob lo golpeó en la cabeza. Ángel cayó inconsciente.

-Misión completada- exclamó Plá feliz.

-Todavía quiero un helado- recordó Bob.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Erandi estaba en el suelo, Bárbara le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Hazlo- le indicó Erandi.

Bárbara estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero Olivia la golpeó con una botella. Bárbara cayó inconsciente y Erandi la pateó.

-¡No!- vociferó Pulido.

Erandi lo miró y le disparó a los huevos, Pulido se alcanzó a quitar. Erandi disparó al auto y le ordenó a José Antonio: -Tesorero, quiero un auto, ahora.


	9. Cuellos aplastados

**TÍTULO-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**AUTOR- **Angel of the Sweet Pain

**DISCLAIMER-** La historia no es mía, pero sí es original.

**NOTA -** Por favor chequen el capítulo 6, ya que son unos capítulos que habían faltado la primera vez que los subí. Además que el formato ha cambiado y ya no tiene el estilo guión que prohibía la página, así como hubo una corrección en la ortografía y algunas cosas de redacción por si quieren gustan volver a leerla. Disculpen las molestias.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 4_

_Cuellos aplastados_

Olivia se quedó petrificada mientras veía como Erandi metía todo el dinero y las joyas en un costal y lo ponía en un Ferrari. Erandi subió al auto y le dijo: -Vamos Olivia, no hay nada que hacer aquí-. Las dos huyeron.

Pulido se acercó a Bárbara, ella estaba inconsciente. Pulido la intentó levantar, pero ella abrió los ojos. -Suéltame Pulido.

Gaby Romo hablaba por teléfono y pidió una ambulancia, después llamó a Juan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Juan dejó a Brenda en la mansión y le aconsejó que descansara un poco. -Los demás no tardaran en volver- agregó.

Brenda asintió. -Gracias.

Juan se dio la vuelta y vio como Araceli bajaba de la camioneta blindada. -Tenemos una misión- le informó a su padre.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dos lesbianas decidieron jugar a policías y ladrones y robaron un cabaret para después huir en un Ferrari- dijo hastiada. Juan subió a la camioneta.

Oscar se puso sus lentes oscuros y Bob dijo emocionado: -Hora de jugar a Rambo.

Plá se rió y sacó un cuchillo.

-En marcha- indicó Juan.

Araceli saltó al volante. -¡Yo conduzco!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Antonio, Rafa y Cirilo esperaban en el hospital. El tratamiento de Tania estaba tardando mucho. Las puertas de la habitación de Tania se abrieron y Martín salió de la habitación.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó angustiado Cirilo.

-Me temo que no, el veneno es inmune a todos los antídotos que he tratado, me temo que no puedo hacer nada- dio las malas noticias Martín.

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer- rogó Cirilo.

-Puedo intentar crear un antídoto, pero va a tardar- sugirió el galeno.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Cirilo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora y Efrén llegaron a un viejo almacén, ahí estaba el laboratorio escondido de Rodolfo. Isadora derribó la puerta y entraron a una especie de recepción, una puerta metálica les impedía el paso al laboratorio.

-Esto va a tomar tiempo, mucho tiempo- murmuró Isadora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Erandi y Olivia conducían a máxima velocidad por la ciudad, Erandi reía, pero Olivia no decía nada, Olivia encendió la radio, quizá eso la distraería.

_// Pasando a la nota roja, un secuestrador, Ángel Aguayo Rodríguez, fue mandado a prisión por privar de la libertad a dos chicas que prefirieron permanecer en el anonimato. //_

Olivia suspiró, eso no la relajaba.

-Yo conocí a ese tal Ángel- soltó Erandi de pronto.

-¿Dónde?

-En secundaria, nunca pensé que terminaría así- se lamentó Erandi.

"Yo jamás pensé que terminaríamos así," pensó Olivia.

_// Noticia de última hora: los S.T.A.R.S. han decidido capturar a dos lesbianas que robaron un cabaret. // _

-¡No!- exclamó Erandi.

Olivia volteó atrás y vio una camioneta blindada. la conductora era la hija del director de los S.T.A.R.S. Erandi también lo vio.

-Prepárate para un viaje agitado- le dijo a Olivia.

En la camioneta blindada, Araceli dejaba a Juan al volante para sacar un megáfono por la ventana y gritar: -Ríndete sin cuello.

La voz de Erandi se escuchó diciendo "Ay que poca". El Ferrari aceleró.

-Prepárense para una persecución- les indicó Juan a su equipo. Plá chilló de emoción.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bárbara y Pulido abrieron la puerta de la mansión y se toparon con Rafa, Antonio y Cirilo. Los tres estaban viendo la tele, así que no les prestaron atención. Bárbara y Pulido subieron y vieron a Brenda durmiendo tranquilamente.

-No te vayas Barbie- le pidió Pulido.

-Tranquilo, no voy a regresar hasta que la policía diga que es seguro- le aseguró Bárbara. Pulido sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La persecución que tenía lugar en las calles de la ciudad ponía cada vez más tensos a los dos autos involucrados. Los S.T.A.R.S. casi alcanzaban a las lesbianas, pero ellas siempre escapaban.

-Me estoy desesperando- comentó Araceli, el tono de su voz confirmaba sus palabras.

-Yo también- coincidió Plá.

En eso, una bala se estrelló contra el parabrisas, pero éste no se rompió. Juan tomó el control de la camioneta otra vez.

En el Ferrari, Erandi había dejado a Olivia conduciendo; después, había tomado su pistola y había disparado, pero no logró nada. Erandi maldijo y vio como Plá y Bob se asomaban por las ventanas y disparaban, una bala se perdió y la otra le dio a la cajuela. Erandi volvió a disparar y rompió el parabrisas. La camioneta se frenó por un instante y continuó la persecución.

-Más rápido, Olivia- le ordenó a su novia.

Erandi vio como Plá y Araceli disparaban. Vio en cámara lenta como la bala de Plá le daba a ella en el estómago y la empujaba al parabrisas. Erandi se sentó, pero sintió como una llanta reventaba y el Ferrari dio vueltas hasta impactarse con una pared.

Olivia sintió una tremenda sacudida antes de que ella fuera lanzada hacia la pared a través del parabrisas. Sintió como los pedazos del parabrisas le desgarraban el cuello, sintió como se estrellaba con la pared, después vio un remolino de colores y después todo negro. Esa fue la última vez que Olivia sintió algo.

Erandi se llevó las manos a la cara y se arrancó pedazos del parabrisas. Su cuello corto la había salvado de cortarse la garganta. No se podía mover. Erandi volteó a ver a Olivia y la vio con el cuello rebanado, la sangre saliendo de su cara como si fuera un río. Erandi lloró.

Araceli bajó de la camioneta y dio las indicaciones pertinentes: -Oscar, llama a una ambulancia-. Oscar obedeció. Juan se acercó a Erandi y le pidió que aguantara.

-Ya entiendo, todo lo que hice estuvo mal, voy a cumplir mi condena- dijo Erandi arrepentida.

-Me alegro. Vas a ir a prisión después de que te atiendan- le comunicó Juan.

A los pocos minutos, Martín bajó de una ambulancia.

-Erandi va a vivir- le informó a los S.T.A.R.S.

Juan vio a Olivia y sintiéndo compasión por ella les ordenó a sus compañeros: -Quiero que la sepulten.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En esos momentos, Isadora y Efrén entraron al laboratorio. Efrén se puso a revisar los instrumentos, Isadora revisó los documentos y lanzó unas maldiciones. Efrén se acercó y vio varias fotografías de Cirilo, todas lo mostraban tachado.

Isadora llamó a Juan. Él contestó e Isadora le dijo: -Dime que alguno de ustedes esta con Cirilo…

En ese momento, Cirilo salía de la mansión, cerró la puerta y se volteó, un hombre le sonreía detrás de él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- le preguntó Cirilo.

Rodolfo lo noqueó y le susurró en el oído: -Dulce sueños, mi amor.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 5_

_Del otro lado_

Cirilo abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le zumbaba, estaba acostado en una cama o algo parecido. Intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que estaba atado. Rodolfo entró al cuarto con varios tubos de ensayo, un coreano lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?- preguntó Cirilo asustado.

-Nada, sólo me voy a asegurar que no seas una amenaza- respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó estúpidamente.

-No mientas. Todos ustedes, los capoeiristas, son una amenaza para los planes de Xenia- lo interrumió Su Hyun, el coreano.

-¿Por qué yo?- aun no captaba el significado de nada.

-Porque sabes muy bien que eres mejor capoeirista que la líder Pacheco- le aclaró Rodolfo.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya- lo amenzó valientemente.

-Yo ya te vencí-. Rodolfo mezcló algunas sustancias. Rodolfo tomó una jeringa y la llenó con la mezcla. -El virus T es mi mayor logro, deberías considerarte afortunado por ser el primer humano en sufrir sus efectos- se vanaglorió.

-¿Qué hace esa cosa?- inquirió Cirilo comenzando a asustarse.

-Descuida, no es mortal- comentó Su Hyun.

-El virus T convierte a cualquier persona en travesti- le explicó Rodolfo.

-¿Por qué crees que se llama virus T?- dijo Su, como si fuera un hecho asquerosamente obvio. Rodolfo inyectó a Cirilo en un brazo.

-¡Oh, rayos!- se quejó éste.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mansión P.B. vivía un ambiente de tensión. Juan y su equipo habían llegado diciendo que Cirilo estaba secuestrado y desde entonces no había parado de hablar por teléfono con Isadora y Efrén. Los demás sólo veían.

-No, Isadora, debe haber otro laboratorio en el cual se esconde Rodolfo- le señalaba a la mujer.

_// El problema es saber donde está. //_ Se oía desde el altavoz.

-Deben localizarlo lo más rápido posible- indicó Juan.

_// Antes de colgar Efrén desea hablar con usted. //_

-Pásamelo- accedió.

La voz de Efrén fue escuchada. _// Mientras ustedes hablaban yo encontré material que puede ayudarnos a dar con Rodolfo. // _

-¿Cuál?

_// Bueno, abrí unos cajones y encontré unos documentos que establecen una relación entre Rodolfo y un agente de Xenia que no conocíamos. //_

-¿Quién?

_// Se llama Su Hyun Cho Lim, un coreano, en su perfil dice que vive en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. //_

-Bien, ya tenemos una pista, quiero que la investiguen.

_// Claro, esos inches losers no saben lo que les espera. //_

-Cambio y fuera- cortó Juan. Todos los demás en la sala miraron a Juan. -¿Qué?

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Antonio con cara de aburrimiento.

-Bien- concedió Juan.

Casi todos abandonaron la mansión: Rafa, Brenda y Antonio fueron a ver a Tania.

Juan esperó a que salieran para decir: -Bien, quiero que todo mi equipo regrese al cuartel general.

-Voy contigo, Shantal habló conmigo en la mañana y dijo que iría de compras con Ivette y Sandra, y no pienso quedarme con el rarito de mi primo- condenó Araceli.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el aludido.

Juan rió. -Bien, ven con nosotros- aceptó.

Los S.T.A.R.S. salieron dejando solos a Bárbara y a Pulido. Pulido miró fijamente a Bárbara. Bárbara al sentir la presión de la mirada le dijo: -Ni lo pienses, tú tienes 13 y yo acabo de cumplir 21.

-La misma historia de siempre- gimió Pulido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora y Efrén salieron del laboratorio camuflado como almacén y subieron a su auto para llegar a la casa de Su Hyun. El Sol se estaba ocultando, haciendo que la tarde diera paso lentamente a la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rodolfo miró a la mesa de operaciones donde estaba Cirilo. Cirilo parecía dormido, un efecto secundario lo había dejado dormido. Rodolfo lo miraba fijamente.

-No sé usted señor, pero yo creo que deberíamos irnos. Los S.T.A.R.S. no van a tardar en llegar- le sugirió Su.

-Paciencia, sólo unos minutos- pidió Rodolfo.

Cirilo abrió los ojos y le dijo a Rodolfo seductoramente: -Hola guapo.

-Aguanta, mi amor, deja te desato- le contestó Rodolfo.

-¡Qué asco!- comentó para sí el coreano. Rodolfo desató a Cirilo y lo abrazó. Cirilo le dio un beso.

-¿No estás enojado por lo que te hice?- preguntó Rodolfo poniendo una mirada tierna.

-Un poco, pero no importa- aceptó Cirilo.

-Hay que hacer el amor- opinó Rodolfo.

-Claro- accedió Cirilo. Rodolfo se empezó a quitar la ropa mientras Cirilo hacia lo mismo.

-Solicito permiso para retirarme, creo que voy a vomitar- pidió Su Hyun.

-Concedido- respondió Rodolfo mecánicamente.

Rodolfo se acostó con Cirilo y comenzaron a "jugar", a los pocos minutos, Cirilo y Rodolfo están cubiertos de un líquido blancuzco.

-¡Ha sido genial!- reconoció Rodolfo satisfecho.

-Yo también creo lo mismo- concordó Cirilo.

Los dos se vistieron, entonces, Su Hyun entró corriendo mientras decía: -Jefe, creo que tenemos compañía.

-¿Qué clase de compañía?- quiso saber Rodolfo.

-Afuera está el coche de los S.T.A.R.S. Isadora y Efrén- informó Su Hyun.

-Maldita sea- maldijo Rodolfo.

-Isadora es mi amiga, tal vez vino por mí- caviló Cirilo.

-Su Hyun, encierra a Cirilo en un armario, no lo deben ver, después vuelve aquí, juntos enfrentaremos a los S.T.A.R.S.- ordenó Rodolfo.

Su Hyun tomó a Cirilo y lo encerró en un armario justo como le habían dicho que lo hiciera.

-Simio, déjame salir, vamos haré realidad todas tus fantasías- le gritaba Cirilo desde el interior.

-Me das asco- le espetó el coreano.

Isadora y Efrén entraron a la casa, parecía vacía, revisaron todos los cuartos sin encontrar nada.

-Efrén, regresa al auto y dile a Juan que no hay nada. Yo sola voy a revisar el ático, si escuchas un tiroteo espérame 20 minutos y si no salgo ve por ayuda- le indicó. Efrén asintió. Isadora recorrió todo el camino al ático y abrió la puerta. Su Hyun se le fue encima, Isadora lo tiró al suelo y lo golpeó en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

Rodolfo se adelantó. -Impresionante, ahora sigo yo-. Los dos comenzaron a pelear.

Cirilo encontró un conducto de ventilación en el suelo, abrió la tapa y se introdujo en él, siguió el tubo y salió a una habitación con una puerta trasera al exterior. Cirilo escapó, quería una cura y venganza.

Isadora apuntaba a Rodolfo con su pistola. Rodolfo yacía en el suelo, Isadora lo pisaba.

-Tu maldad termina aquí y ahora- le dijo Isadora.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Podrás vivir sabiendo que me mataste?- preguntó Rodolfo con un tono ingenuo.

-He matado a otros- se jactó Isadora.

-¿Podrás vivir sabiendo que pude haberte dado el antídoto para tu hermana?- chantajeó el líder de Xenia.

Isadora bajó el arma. –Dámelo- le ordenó.

-No es gratis. Necesito que hagas algo- continuó Rodolfo.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó insegura.

-Tu ayuda- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Para qué?- titubeó Isadora.

-Acabar con los S.T.A.R.S.- concluyó Rodolfo.

-No- negó rotundamente.

-Vamos, accede, todavía puedo parar el veneno- dijo Rodolfo persuasivo.

Isadora recordó a Tania, pálida, en una cama de hospital.

-Está bien- dijo por fin.

Rodolfo le dio un teléfono y dijo: -Estaremos en contacto.

Rodolfo tomó a Su Hyun y escaparon por la puerta trasera.

Efrén vio salir a Isadora. Ella se subió al auto pesadamente. -Sólo estaba un laboratorio abandonado- le mintió a su compañero.

"Tania, por favor perdóname, lo que voy a hacer es para que te recuperes," pensó Isadora mientras regresaban al cuartel.

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 6_

_El placer de Plá_

El Sol todavía no se asomaba por el horizonte en el momento en que los S.T.A.R.S. estaban reunidos en su cuartel general.

-Hoy comenzaremos una nueva operación, una operación para acabar con Xenia y los capoeiristas simultáneamente- reveló Juan.

-¿Qué hicieron los capoeiristas?- preguntó Araceli.

-Entrenan mandriles para intentar conquistar el mundo- dijo Plá dramáticamente.

-Bien- contestó Araceli.

-Por eso, he decidido dividirnos en dos grupos, el primer grupo va a acabar a Xenia y el segundo a los capoeiristas- prosiguió Juan.

-¿Quiénes integran cada grupo?- volvió a cuestionar Araceli.

-En la ciudad permaneceremos Araceli, Itatí, Efrén y yo, Oscar, Plá, Bob e Isadora van a ir a la selva amazónica para derrotar a los capoeiristas- concluyó Juan.

-¿Lo haremos del modo seguro?- inquirió Isadora.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Araceli no había entendido.

-El modo seguro es dividir cada equipo en dos bloques, así si uno es eliminado, el otro queda para intentar terminar la misión- clarificó Plá.

-Lo haremos de esa forma- asintió Juan.

-¿Cómo quedaríamos al final?- de nuevo preguntó Araceli.

-Araceli y yo seremos el bloque Alpha, Efrén e Itatí serán el Beta, Oscar y Bob serán el Gama y por ultimo, Isadora y Plá serán el Delta- dijo.

-Bien- dijo Plá quedando conforme.

-El vuelo a Brasil sale a las tres de la tarde, tienen el día libre hasta ese momento- concedió Juan.

-Bien- Araceli dio por terminada la sesión.

Todos salieron del edificio menos Isadora. Ella se dirigió al baño, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Rodolfo para explicarle la situación.

Rodolfo escuchó atentamente. _// Bien, un vuelo te recogerá de Brasil dentro de tres días, para ese momento deberás haber eliminado a los S.T.A.R.S. que te acompañan. //_

-Entendido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rafa y Antonio entraron al cuarto de Tania y vieron a Martín haciéndole una transfusión sanguínea.

-Cada día esta peor, tuve que sacarle un poco del veneno y después tuve que darle sangre- explicó.

Antonio y Rafa no sabían que decir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cirilo, oculto en un laboratorio, buscaba un antídoto, había robado papeles con información del virus, pero todavía no encontraba una posible cura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron algunas horas y el reloj dio las tres, Juan y Araceli veían desde su coche como despegaba el avión que llevaba a los S.T.A.R.S. a Brasil.

-Les deseo suerte- les dijo Juan.

-Todos la vamos a necesitar- comentó Araceli.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mansión P.B. Pulido hablaba con Bárbara.

-Vamos de compras- sugirió la mujer.

-Bueno, sirve que me compro un poco de ropa accedió el muchacho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los S.T.A.R.S. llegaron a Brasil y fueron directo a un hotel, durmieron hasta que el Sol anunciaba un nuevo día. Isadora miraba pensativa al Sol, después fue a la cocina de la habitación y buscó algo para desayunar, solo había espagueti y cereal, ella comió cereal y preparó espagueti para llevar. Al mediodía, los S.T.A.R.S. se separaron.

-Bob y yo montaremos el campamento Gama a unos diez kilómetros de la base de los capoeiristas- señaló Oscar.

-El nuestro estará un poco más retirado- informó a su vez Plá.

Los S.T.A.R.S. subieron en dos camionetas y se internaron en la selva.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Rodolfo y Su Hyun entraban al rascacielos de Xenia, subieron al elevador y se dirigieron a la oficina de Rodolfo, el pasillo estaba quemado, el cuerpo de Rosa estaba ahí, carbonizado. Rodolfo pasó de largo, Su Hyun lo pateó.

-¿Por qué regresamos?- cuestionó Su Hyun.

-Para buscar a Cirilo- contestó de mala gana Rodolfo.

-¿Cómo?

-Cirilo está infectado y por lo tanto busca una cura- explicó.

-Aun no me queda claro el por qué estamos aquí- dijo sinceramente Su.

-Fácil, Cirilo cree que yo tengo la cura y la buscará en alguno de mis laboratorios.

Rodolfo apretó un botón y la computadora se encendió dejando ver lo que varias cámaras grababan, había una por cada laboratorio.

-¡Bingo, lo tengo!

Su Hyun se asomó a la pantalla y vio a Cirilo, estaba en el laboratorio disfrazado como almacén.

-Vamos por él- exclamó Su Hyun.

-Aun no, todo a su momento- lo apaciguó su jefe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En esos momentos, Juan y Araceli observaban una pantalla, los dos habían revisado las notas de Isadora sobre Xenia, pero no habían encontrado un posible escondite de Rodolfo.

-Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo- suspiró Juan, cansado.

-Iré por las papas- canturreó Araceli.

Juan la miró sorprendido. -¿Qué?, tú dijiste que iba a tardar y por eso voy por comida-se defendió la muchacha.

-Bien, trae las papas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isadora se demoró un poco más de lo que esperaba en la pequeña cocina improvisada del campamento Delta. Isadora miró por la ventana y vio sólo selva, era difícil imaginar que los capoeiristas tuvieran su base allí. Ella no le prestó importancia, cogió un puñado de arsénico y lo derramó en una copa de sidra, después, salió al exterior donde estaba su comedor con dos platos de espagueti, dos copas de vino y una botella de sidra. Plá la esperaba sentada. Isadora se sentó y Plá le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eres mi mejor amiga- le confió Plá.

-Claro- dijo Isadora estoica.

Plá volvió a sonreír. -Va en serio.

-No lo estoy negando- le contestó con indiferencia.

-Está bien, ¡a comer!

Las dos se sentaron y comieron un poco en silencio. Isadora miró a Plá, ella la miró de vuelta.

Isadora levantó la copa sin arsénico y dijoecon expresión lúgubre: - Brindo por el fin de Xenia y los capoeiristas.

Las dos levantaron las copas, las dos las bebieron, las dos las volvieron a colocar sobre la mesa, pero nada más sucedió. Isadora esperó unos minutos, pero Plá seguía viva.

-¿Tú crees que estoy loca?

-No- respondió Isadora.

-Voy al baño.

Plá se levantó y fue a un árbol cercano. Isadora aprovechó y vació una bolsa de arsénico en el espagueti de Plá y un poco más en su copa. Plá regresó y siguieron comiendo.

-Una vez, mi madre me dio espagueti en mal estado, sabia muy parecido a éste… De verdad no sabes cocinar.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para practicar.

Las dos terminaron su comida y fueron al interior.

Plá eructó. -Se oye mal, pero descansa el animal- se "excusó".

Isadora rió. Plá se metió a su cuarto. Isadora la miró y tomó una decisión. Se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca y desenfundó su pistola, avanzó al interior del cuarto de Plá, apuntó a una silueta y disparó.

Plá vio como su gigantesco muñeco Santa de porcelana se hacia añicos por una bala y vio a Isadora con una pistola apuntando a su pecho. Plá saltó por la ventana e Isadora la siguió por la selva. Plá corría como loca y vio al cuartel de los capoeiristas, iba directo al enemigo. Plá se frenó y sintió una bala darle en el rostro, Plá cayó al suelo gimiendo.

-Gracias Plá, me facilitaste el trabajo- dijo Isadora sarcástica.

Plá sintió como la alzaba Isadora y le amarraba una liana en el cuello. Isadora la soltó, Plá sintió como se quedaba sin aire, sentía como la vida se le iba, lo sentía, sin poder hacer nada. Plá derramó una lágrima y su mundo se desvaneció. Plá había muerto. Isadora sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver morir a Plá.

-Tania, perdóname, lo hago por ti.

Isadora se fue a su campamento. Plá colgaba de un árbol cercano al cuartel de los capoeiristas.

**

* * *

**

Bien, aquí está la continuación del volumen 3. Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review!


	10. Última Esperanza

**Título-** Crónicas De Una Mansión

**A****utor- **Angel of the Sweet Pain

**Disclaimer-** Ya se lo han de saber, pero aquí va de nuevo: La historia no es mía, pero sí es original.

Long time no see, ne? Bien, aquí estoy yo, de regreso tras eones de ausentarme –aunque apuesto que nadie me extraño, ¿o sí? Nah, no lo creo–. Para compensar mi ausencia voy a dejar una entrega mucho más larga de lo normal.

La próxima entrega traerá el capítulo once, el cual es el final del volumen tres, así como los primeros del volumen cuatro. Aún faltaría subir el volumen cinco y lo que le salga al autor para el seis después que lo torture un rato. Espero que si hay algún lector allá fuera continúe leyendo porque la historia mejorará muchísimo en los siguientes volúmenes. Por favor dejen un comentario para saber qué les parece; gracias por leer.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Ultima esperanza**_

Rafa, Antonio, Brenda, Bárbara y Pulido pasaban la madrugada sentados en la lujosa sala de la mansión; Cirilo no había vuelto y Bárbara había sugerido que ofrecieran una recompensa por encontrarlo, pero nadie había llamado. Los minutos pasaban a la velocidad de un caracol enfermo.

El teléfono sonó y Rafa contestó. Todos miraban.

–Ah, no, lo siento –dijo a persona que se hallaba del otro lado del auricular, tras lo cual colgó poniendo una cara de suma tristeza.

–¿Quién era? –inquirió Brenda con preocupación en la voz.

–Un vendedor de condones para perro –respondió lastimeramente.

Pulido reía cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Brenda fue quien atendió al aparato, encendiendo el altavoz.

_// Siento llamar tan temprano, pero es urgente. //_

–¿Qué pasó? –indagó Brenda en cuanto reconoció la voz de Martín.

_// Es Tania. Se puso grave… muy grave. //_

Pulido dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

–Tranquilo, no te vas a quedar sin madre –trató de calmarlo Bárbara.

_// ¡Vengan rápido! Ah… y no se permiten niños. // _

–Rafa, Antonio y yo vamos para allá –ordenó Brenda con decisión.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Bárbara, temiendo la respuesta que seguramente obtendría.

–Cuida al Pulido –Antonio fue quien confirmó sus sospechas.

–¡No! –se rehusó, aún sabiendo que sus quejas no serían escuchadas.

–¡Oh, que suerte! –soltó Pulido sarcásticamente, ¿qué acaso nadie lo quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Isadora llegó al campamento Gama, llamando a Oscar desesperadamente.

Oscar salió con una toalla en la cintura al escuchar los alaridos que emitía su compañera.

–¿Qué pasó?

Isadora fingiendo la voz de alguien traumatizado dijo entre sollozos: –Es Plá… Los capoeiristas nos descubrieron y atacaron... Plá cayó fulminada por una bala disparada de Vicky Pacheco y la colgaron de un árbol… Yo… logré escapar".

–¿Vienes a pedir ayuda? –comentó titubeante el hombre.

–_Obvio_ –contestó Isadora rolando los ojos por la ineptitud de su compañero.

–Bien, despertaremos a Bob y llamaremos a Juan, pero te advierto: Bob tiene el sueño _muy_ pesado.

–Despertémoslo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Rodolfo y Su Hyun seguían monitoreando a Cirilo, quien había descubierto la fórmula de la cura pero no la lograba producir. Rodolfo se deleitaba viendo el sufrimiento de su víctima.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rafa, Brenda y Antonio entraron a la habitación de Tania seguidos de Martín. Tania estaba con los ojos en blanco y sufría de algunas convulsiones.

–Es peor de lo que creía. Tania tiene septicemia –informó Martín. Sin albergo, al ver la cara de incomprensión de los demás explicó: –El veneno infectó su torrente sanguíneo y contamina todo su cuerpo; sin un antídoto, entrará en estado de shock y después quién sabe que siga.

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamó Brenda alarmada.

–Podemos intentar algo –sugirió el doctor.

–¿Qué? –la voz de Rafa desprendía consternación.

–Descubrí que el veneno que inició todo provoca que las células se contaminen con una sustancia parecida al veneno de una serpiente y que exploten; por lo tanto, quizá si le aplicamos el antídoto para una mordida de serpiente tal vez ayude –indicó el galeno.

–¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho? –exigió Rafael enojado.

–Porque el hospital no dispone de esos antídotos –aclaró el médico sintiéndose impotente por no ser capaz de ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión, Pulido entró al cuarto de Bárbara, la cual estaba recostada en su cama.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –preguntó tímidamente el niño a la mujer.

–¿Por? –cuestionó a su vez ella, adormilada.

–Me hice del baño en la cama –confesó avergonzado.

–Lo siento Pulis, _no_.

Pulido gimoteó por su desgracia, ¡en verdad nadie lo quería!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Itatí, la pequeña S.T.A.R.S., caminaba en su oficina con la foto de su amado Juny en la mano. Cada vez que la veía, recordaba la noche de la muerte de Juny. Itatí derramó una lágrima, pero se la secó rápidamente. Debía ser fuerte. De pronto, sonó el teléfono.

–Contesta Efrén –ordenó Juan desde su oficina.

–Inche joto, estoy indispuesto –gritó éste desde algún lugar de la casa.

–¿Qué?

–Efrén está en el baño, yo contesto –anunció Itatí dejando salir una sonrisita.

Itatí descolgó el auricular y escuchó la voz de Rafa.

_// __Itatí, necesito pedirte un favor urgente. //_

–¿Cuál? –respondió ella, notando la agitación en la voz de su amigo.

_// Tania tiene septicemia y creemos que sólo un antídoto contra una mordedura de serpiente la va a ayudar. //_

–Te entiendo, quieres el antídoto.

–

_// Claro. //_

–Voy al hospital, espérenme, les daré el antídoto.

_// Muchas gracias Itatí. //_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bob, Oscar e Isadora se pusieron frente a una pantalla que se encendió dejando ver al cuartel de los S.T.A.R.S. Juan se hizo visible del otro lado del monitor y con su voz siempre segura preguntó:

_// ¿Qué pasó? // _

–Es Plá. Los capoeiristas la asesinaron –explicó Isadora con vehemencia.

Juan se sobresaltó.

_// Eso es sumamente inesperado. // _

–Lo sé –concordó la mujer.

–¿Podemos ir a patear traseros? –pidió Bob como si fuese un niño pequeño.

_// Permiso concedido, sólo esperen al atardecer para poder sorprenderlos. //_

–Claro –confirmaron Oscar e Isadora.

_// Suerte. //_

La pantalla se apagó, creando un incómodo silencio que fue roto con la exclamación de Bob de "¡Hora de la fiesta!".

-.-.-.-.-.-

Efrén salió del baño en el cuartel de los S.T.A.R.S. y vio como Itatí se marchaba con el antídoto requerido.

–Inche loser drogadicta –condenó Efrén.

–Cállate fish –atacó ella asu vez, yéndose.

Efrén entró a la oficina de Juan, donde éste se hallaba con Araceli, quien se notaba un poco cansada.

–Papi, mi ardilla ya no gira –le dijo la niña a Juan.

–En español, por favor –pidió este no captando la queja de su vástago.

–Ya no tengo energía.

–Duerme un poco –sugirió él, sintiendo simpatía por la menor.

–Gracias papi –se despidió mientras salía–. Adiós fish.

Juan, apenas notando a Efrén, le dijo–: Ven, ayúdame.

–Claro –accedió este no teniendo nada mejor que hacer.

Los dos siguieron buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Rodolfo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Martín salió corriendo del cuarto de Tania gritando que ella estaba entrando en shock. Brenda entró corriendo, empujando al médico y vio a Tania convulsionándose y echando espuma por la boca.

–¡Qué loco!, parece drogada –mencionó Antonio, entrando a la habitación tras Tania.

–De cierta forma lo está –afirmó el galeno.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Itatí manejó como maniática para llegar al hospital, una vez allí corrió al cuarto de Tania y entró sin pedir permiso. Martín vio la botellita con el antídoto y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo administró de forma intravenosa a la enferma. Todos contenían la respiración esperando el desenlace. Tania paró de convulsionarse. Todos gritaron de alegría y respiraron aliviados. Martín se volvió para darle las gracias a Itatí, pero ella ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El Sol del amanecer se levantó y siguió su curso hasta pasar del mediodía. Isadora, Bob y Oscar tomaron todas las armas disponibles y se dirigieron al cuartel de los capoeiristas, el cual estaba con las luces encendidas a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde. Bob y Oscar aceleraron el paso.

–Ésto pasará a los archivos de historia de los S.T.A.R.S. –aseguró Oscar alegremente.

–Rambo se acerca –bromeó Bob.

Isadora los miró, para luego voltear a ver su armamento. Se preguntaba si podría acabar con Oscar, Bob y los capoeiristas al mismo tiempo. Isadora sonrió, no había duda, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Araceli se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla muy real. Fue con Juan para informarle de ésta.

–Papi, debemos estar alertas, siento una conspiración para destruir a los S.T.A.R.S.

–Descuida –trató de tranquilizarla su padre, restándole importancia al asunto. Araceli lo miró atónita–. Nada puede pasarnos –aseveró.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Misión en Brasil**_

Isadora, Bob y Oscar entraron al cuartel capoeirista por una ventana y no vieron a nadie.

–Tengo un plan –informó Isadora–. Ustedes dos detengan a Pacheco, yo me encargo que nadie escape.

Bob y Oscar asintieron mansamente. Isadora comenzó a sellar las ventanas, colocándoles pequeñas bombas. Bob y Oscar bajaron unas escaleras y encontraron lo que parecía ser un patio de entrenamiento, donde varios capoeiristas practicaban sus movimientos. Vicky Pacheco los lideraba.

Bob sacó una ametralladora mientras exclamaba: –Hasta la vista, baby.

Oscar también sacó su pistola y ambos dispararon sin piedad. Un capoeirista daba una vuelta en el aire cuando una bala le dio en el estómago, al instante otra le dio en la cara, cuando el capoeirista llegó al suelo, estaba muerto. Al ver esto, los demás capoeiristas se alarmaron.

–¡Traigan a los mandriles! ¡Detengan al enemigo! –ordenó la líder de los capoeristas.

Los capoeiristas siguiendo las órdenes dadas, se dispersaron. Vicky Pacheco pensó: "Cirilo, te necesito".

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isadora seguía sellando cualquier salida y colocando bombas y explosivos. Bajó unas escaleras y llegó a una especie de sótano. El lugar estaba lleno de jaulas, varios mandriles estaban dentro, se veían feroces.

Isadora siguió avanzando sin ponerles mucha atención, de repente, una alarma se activó y un altavoz dijo: "Abriendo jaulas, iniciar secuencia de código rojo".

Al escuchar esto, los mandriles miraron a Isadora, mostrándole garras y dientes. Isadora vio cómo las jaulas se abrían lentamente, y cómo los mandriles iban hacia ella. Isadora tomó una ametralladora con cientos de municiones. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Esperaba que ésta no fuera su última batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el patio de entrenamiento, varios jóvenes capoeiristas yacían en el suelo llenos de plomo. Vicky Pacheco saltaba para esquivar las balas e intentar detener a Oscar y Bob. Vicky saltó a un barandal y quedó frente a frente con Bob. Vicky pateó al arma de Bob y la rompió.

–Hora de los guamazos –grtió éste al hallarse desarmado.

Bob alzó su puño y lo descargó sobre Vicky con una fuerza sobrehumana. Vicky cayó del barandal con la sangre emergiendo de sus dos fosas nasales. Intentó huir, pero Oscar le cortó la retirada con una ráfaga de balas. Bob aprovechó para bajar con Vicky.

–Este es nuestro ultimo combate –exclamó.

Una puerta se abrió y varios maestres entraron.

Vicky se secó la sangre y con presunción dijo–: Que así sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El mandril voló en pedazos cuando Isadora le llenó el cuerpo de plomo. Muchos mandriles habían caído y otros habían huido. Isadora terminó con el último y chequeó sus municiones, tenía bastantes. Isadora siguió con su labor de sellar las salidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bob, el negro y musculoso S.T.A.R.S. de dos metros de altura sintió como Vicky le desgarraba su traje. Miró su traje roto y sintió una ira indescriptible. Tomó a un maestre de la cabeza y le aplastó el cráneo con las manos, luego tomó un tubo que se hallaba cerca.

–Se acabó la fiesta.

Oscar asintió y sacó dos ametralladoras. Los maestres quedaron en el suelo llenos de plomo y con huesos destrozados gracias a los golpes de Bob. Vicky vio como se quedaba sola contra esos dos y se dio a la fuga por una puerta. Oscar y Bob la siguieron, los tres corrían por un puente, abajo había mandriles sin entrenar. Vicky vio como varios de sus mandriles entrenados iban a auxiliarla y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus atacantes. Oscar y Bob la miraron fijamente, en espera de sus próximos movimientos. Vicky dio unos golpes aéreos y desarmó a Oscar.

–Todo se decide aquí, soy la mejor capoeirista de todos los tiempos, no puedo perder –gritó Vicky con ira en la voz.

–Eso es lo que tu crees –se burló Bob.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera, Isadora había sellado todas las salidas y había iniciado la secuencia de explosión, sólo tenía que esperar.

–Lo siento Bob, lo siento Oscar –susurró Isadora, sintiéndose culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscar vio cómo Vicky desarmaba a Bob y cómo los mandriles lo atacaban. Bob sujetó a los mandriles y les quebró el cuello. Vicky se asustó al ver que estaba perdida. Oscar vio su oportunidad y saltó dando una patada.

Vicky sintió como Oscar le hacia perder el equilibrio. Ella cayó del puente hacia los mandriles sin entrenar… cayó justo en medio de ésta. Era su fin. Sintió como la desgarraban; quiso gritar, pero era tarde, un mandril le rompió el cuello.

Oscar felicitó a Bob e indicó que era hora de salir.

Pero Oscar jamás salió. Una explosión convirtió al edificio en una bola de fuego, en un infierno. Oscar fue impulsado en todas direcciones por el fuego, sintiendo cómo se quemaba. Aterrizó en varios hierros retorcidos y miró hacia arriba, una placa de metal le cayó encima y después todo lo que vio fue negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isadora vio como se apagó el fuego y se dirigió al mar que estaba cerca, una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

–Tú mataste a mi jefe.

Isadora se volvió y vio a Bob, quien estaba casi ileso.

–Ahora yo soy tu jefe –declaró fríamente.

–¡Jamás!

Bob empezó a correr hacia ella. Isadora escapó a un muelle, si Bob la alcanzaba de seguro moriría. En el muelle vio un arpón, lo tomó y apuntó a Bob. Bob sintió como el arpón lo atravesaba, pero siguió corriendo, Isadora le disparó y Bob seguía corriendo. Isadora subió a una lancha e intentó huir, Bob cogió el ancla.

–No, ¡vete! –estaba aterrorizada, él, su compañero podría ser capaz de matarla.

Bob le agarró el cuello. Isadora tomó la cadena del ancla y, a su vez, se la amarró a Bob en el cuello. Tenía poco tiempo, ella disparó a la unión del bote y la cadena. Bob se hundió con el ancla dejando a Isadora recuperándose de ese ataque.

Bob intentó liberarse, pero estaba ya a mucha profundidad. Vio un tiburón que iba hacia él. Bob se preparó para detenerlo, pero otro tiburón lo mordió por atrás; varios tiburones se unieron al festín. Bob miró hacia la superficie y logró ver una estrella. Bob sonrió al sentirse esperanzado, después unas fauces se cerraron sobre su rostro. Bob vio luz y luego todo negro.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Estrella caída**_

Al tercer día de haber llegado a Brasil, Isadora se encontraba en el aeropuerto, eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y estaba lista para recibir el antídoto para Tania por parte de Rodolfo, Isadora subió al avión mientras exclamaba: "Tania, voy a regresar".

El hombre de al lado viéndola despectivamente murmuró en un tono suficientemente audible: "Lesbiana".

-.-.-.-.-.-

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Araceli despertó y fue con Juan.

–Papi, están muertos.

–¿Quiénes? –inquirió el hombre sin entender lo que su hija quería decir.

–Oscar y Bob.

–No, sólo estás cansada y lo imaginaste –Juan sonrió al ver la imaginación de su hija.

–Contáctalos –demandó ella.

Juan tomó el teléfono y marcó… nadie contestó.

–Tal vez estén tomándose un cafecito –mencionó socarronamente Juan sin querer comprender el peligro que lo acechaba.

–Claro, un cafecito –contestó sarcástica Araceli.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mansión estaba en calma. Rafa, Brenda y Antonio dormían, pero Pulido no. Pulido entró a la cocina y vio a Bárbara, acercándose lentamente le mostró un anillo.

–Pulis, te dije que esto no funcionaría –dijo ella condescendiente.

–¿No quieres intentar? –preguntó el niño haciéndose falsas esperanzas.

–No.

Pulis se quedó petrificado.

–Lo siento.

–Devuélveme el anillo, pediré un reembolso –exigió Pulido dolido.

–Animal –le espetó Bárbara con una bofetada. Pulido se derrumbó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Juan y Efrén seguían buscando a Rodolfo, ya habían revisado los laboratorios cuando a Efrén se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

–El rascacielos de Xenia.

–¿Qué?"

–Ahí deben estar.

–¿Por qué lo crees? –cuestionó Juan incrédulo.

–Ahí es el ultimo lugar donde los buscaríamos.

–Deja lo busco –concordó Juan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodolfo y Su Hyun veían como Cirilo intentaba crear el antídoto cuando una alarma sonó por la habitación: "Atención, el sistema esta siendo revisado por los S.T.A.R.S."

–Mierda, ya saben que estamos aquí –maldijo Rodolfo.

–¿Qué haremos? –cuestionó Su Hyun a su jefe.

–Ellos tardarán dos horas en venir; quiero que en una hora vayas con Cirilo y lo mates –indicó Rodolfo.

–¿Y usted? –preguntó el coreano, preocupado por su jefe.

–Yo los venceré con ayuda de Isadora, ella viene en camino y se reunirá conmigo para eliminar a los S.T.A.R.S.

Su Hyun rió al comprobar que su previsor jefe tenía todo bajo control.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuartel de los S.T.A.R.S…

–Ya ves Juan, ahí estaban –confrimó Efrén orgulloso de sí.

Juan tomó una ametralladora y llamó a todos para pelear.

–Todos prepárense.

–Bien –dijo Araceli.

–Claro –accedió Itatí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo de Isadora estaba por llegar. El avión sobrevolaba la ciudad, Isadora pensó: "Tania, resiste".

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodolfo vio como Su Hyun se dirigió hacia el laboratorio y esperó unos minutos, después de todo los S.T.A.R.S. no tardarían. Rodolfo vio por las cámaras de seguridad como salía Su Hyun y como al poco tiempo llegaban los S.T.A.R.S. Rodolfo preparó una ametralladora y una espada para el combate.

Los S.T.A.R.S. subieron al elevador y después corrieron hacia la oficina de Rodolfo. El cuerpo de Rosa seguía ahí, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta. La puerta de la oficina salió volando y entró Juan seguido de los S.T.A.R.S.

–Director, lamento decirle que esta bajo arresto –llamó Juan.

–¿Me esta amenazando? –contestó Rodolfo ofendido.

–Claro.

–En ese caso, me defenderé.

Rodolfo sacó la ametralladora y disparó, los S.T.A.R.S. se pusieron a salvo. Cuando ya no tenía municiones, Rodolfo la guardó y sacó su espada. Los S.T.A.R.S. tomaron pedazos de metal que habían salido volando por el ataque.

–Este juego es para todos –exclamó Efrén emocionado.

–¡Mueran! –gritó Rodolfo fúrico.

Rodolfo atacó a Efrén, pero éste se quitó del camino y en su lugar golpeó a Araceli. Araceli voló hasta quedar debajo de un escritorio, golpeándose la cabeza.

–Quédate ahí –le ordenó Juan.

–Claro, dale duro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isadora salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi, no tardaría en reunirse con Rodolfo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodolfo tomó su espada y cortó a Efrén en un brazo.

–Inche loser, ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno –le dijo enojado. Efrén intentó golpear a Rodolfo, pero Rodolfo le hizo otra cortada, Efrén cayó indefenso.

Rodolfo alzó su espada y disfrutando el momento dijo–: Muere.

Itatí saltó y golpeó a Rodolfo, provocando que fallara el golpe; aprovechando la oportunidad Efrén huyó. Rodolfo vio a Itatí y corrió hacia ella. Itatí intentó parar el golpe, pero Rodolfo la empujó fuera de la oficina y ella quedó inconsciente.

Juan vio como Rodolfo acabó con los demás S.T.A.R.S, aumentando su fuira contra él.

–Sólo quedamos nosotros.

–Pero yo ganaré –aseguró Rodolfo.

–Sólo un enfermo mental como tú piensa eso –se mofó.

–Pruébalo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isadora entró al edificio cuando la noche llegaba, subió a la oficina y vio a Itatí inconsciente. Isadora vio a Rodolfo en el suelo, Juan le pisaba el cuello y le apuntaba con una pistola.

–Ayúdame, estoy muy débil… –suplicó Rodolfo al ver a la reién llegada.

–Cállate, tú morirás –le espetó Juan.

–No, Juan, lo necesito. Él puede salvar a Tania –trató de detenerlo Isadora.

–Trae a Oscar y a Bob, es muy peligroso para dejarlo con vida –Juan ignoró la petición.

–Ayuda...

–Oscar y Bob murieron. Yo les di muerte –declaró estoicamente.

–¡No! –Juan no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

Rodolfo soltó una carcajada. El juego había salido como lo había planeado.

–Cállate, voy a terminar esto ahora –chilló Juan, sumamente molesto. Cargó la bala y apuntó.

–No lo harás –intervino Isadora.

Isadora disparó y le dio a Juan en el hombro. Araceli gritó desde debajo del escritorio. Rodolfo se levantó y le cortó la mano a Juan.

–¿Por qué? –Juan no podía entender la traición que cababa de sufrir.

Isadora lloraba. Rodolfo le dio a Juan en los huevos con la espada.

–Mi precioso… –se quejó Juan.

Rodolfo lo pateó y lo tiró por la ventana. Juan cayó. Pensó en Araceli; luego, aterrizó en el cofre de un coche. Juan sintió como las partes del motor se le enterraban y al segundo siguiente ya no sintió nada; no volvió a ver nada ni a pensar en nada.

Isadora lloriqueaba.

–Bien, destruye a los otros y te daré el antídoto –mandó Rodolfo.

Itatí se despertó con la vista nublada.

–Mataste a mi papi –dijo Araceli entre sollozos.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Efrén con incredulidad.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Noche sin estrellas**_

Isadora miraba fijamente a Rodolfo, éste sonreía complacido.

–Dame el antídoto –exigió bajando su arma.

–Aún quedan tres S.T.A.R.S. –señaló Rodolfo.

–Inche loser, nos traicionaste todo el tiempo, jugaste con todos nosotros –expresó Efrén dolido, apuntándole a Isadora.

–Bastarda –le espetó Itatí.

Araceli sólo la observaba decepcionada. Efrén e Itatí intercambiaron miradas de aprobación.

–Pondremos fin a tu maldad aquí y ahora –dijo Itatí segura de sí misma.

–¡Inténtenlo!, no por nada soy la mejor –Isadora levantó una pistola de choques eléctricos esperando el ataque.

Efrén e Itatí fueron hacia ella. Isadora golpeó a Itatí y la arrojó al escritorio, después le metió la pistola a Efrén en la boca y la activó. Efrén sintió como la electricidad lo envolvía. Se cargaba con ella. Isadora la sacó de su boca violentamente y Efrén salió volando por una ventana. La electricidad le provocaba convulsiones. Efrén cayó varios pisos hasta aterrizar en una lona, sintió como su espalda recibía un golpe tremendo. Intentó mover sus pies, pero no pudo, tampoco pudo mover su rostro. Isadora se volvía hacia Araceli dispuesta a acabar con todo.

–Bien, sólo quedan dos –susurró Rodolfo, complacido.

–Por favor, no lo hagas –imploró Araceli atemorizada.

Itatí yacía junto al escritorio, apenas recuperándose del golpe, vio dos espadas en un cajón y las tomó. Isadora avanzó hacia Araceli y levantó su ametralladora. Araceli se cubrió la cara esperando su fin. Isadora iba a apretar el gatillo, pero Itatí rebanó el arma con las espadas.

–Obscena, no te iba a dejar hacer eso –senetenció.

–Lamentablemente, eso es algo temporal –informó Isadora tomando una espada que le dio Rodolfo.

–Dos contra uno, vas a perder –aseveró Rodolfo recuperando sus armas.

Itatí miró a Araceli.

–Quiero que huyas, busca a Efrén y a Juan, no sabemos si están todavía vivos –le indicó.

–Claro.

–Rápido, no se si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo –advirtió Itatí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su Hyun manejaba un pesado camión de carga hacia el almacén donde estaba Cirilo. Se preguntaba como estaría su jefe. Su Hyun decidió dejarse de preocupar y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rafa, Brenda, Antonio, Bárbara y Pulido salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto. Bárbara había visto en las noticias que en el rascacielos de Xenia se habían registrado actividades extrañas; ellos sabían que los S.T.A.R.S. estaban allí y habían decidido ir a ver que pasaba.

–¡Prepárense!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Itatí volvió a esquivar a Rodolfo y le intentó dar con su espada, fallando miserablemente.

–Admítelo, no tienes oportunidad –rió.

–Tal vez no la tenga, pero puedo intentar –contestó Itatí.

Isadora estaba sumida en su mutismo.

–Elimínala para que podamos acabar con Araceli –le ordenó Rodolfo autoritario. Isadora no hizo nada–. ¡Hazlo! O… no te daré el antídoto.

Isadora sacó la pistola de choques eléctricos y se la puso a Itatí en el estómago.

–¡Zorra bastarda, me duele!.

–Perdón –se disculpó Isadora con la voz entrecortada.

Itatí sintió como era lanzada por la ventana para aterrizar en el edificio de al lado. Se puso en pie y de su espalda tomó el arma que había tomado en el cuartel: un lanzamisiles.

–Hasta la vista –dijo apuntando a la oficina.

El misil dio de lleno en su objetivo. Rodolfo tomó a Isadora y saltó por la ventana, los dos aterrizaron en el mismo edificio que Itatí. Ésta sacó sus espadas y miró cómo Isadora y Rodolfo hacían lo mismo. Corrió hacia ellos y la batalla se reanudó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Araceli revisaba los alrededores del rascacielos cuando vio en una lona a Efrén.

-¡Efrén! –lo llamó.

–Ara, gracias al cielo que viniste, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.

–Baja –le pidió.

–No puedo mover las piernas, necesito ayuda –respondió.

–Espera ahí –indicó Araceli.

–Ni modo que fuera a otro lado –contestó con sarcasmo.

Araceli corrió y vio un coche con el cofre abollado, ahí estaba otra figura. Araceli se acercó y vio a Juan, tenía los ojos cerrados. Araceli lo tocó, estaba helado. Araceli se dejó caer y lloró. Un coche llegó en ese momento y de él bajó Brenda.

–Ara, que bueno que estás bien.

Araceli no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Brenda notó a Juan.

–Lo siento.

–¡No es justo! –se quejó la niña.

Brenda la tomó del brazo, para levantarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

–Llama una ambulancia, Efrén esta grave –dijo Araceli por lo bajo.

Brenda hizo caso, sin hacer más preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodolfo intentó golpear a Itatí, pero ella saltó y esquivó el golpe. Se volteó hacia ella y la persiguió. Itatí vio una entrada al edificio y corrió, adentro había escaleras, las bajó y se encontró en un teatro viejo y en pésimas condiciones. Se colocó en medio del escenario. Rodolfo e Isadora le dieron alcance,

–Tu acto ha llegado al final –le gritó Rodolfo.

Itatí sólo vio como los dos se le iban encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cirilo estaba en la salida del laboratorio, el antídoto estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Se dispuso a cruzar la calle, pero no vio cómo un pesado camión de carga se acercaba velozmente. Cirilo fue golpeado por éstey voló hasta el otro extremo de la calle.

–Tu fin ha llegado –dijo un coreano bajando del vehículo.

Cirilo se puso de pie, la sangre le salía de toda la espalda y tenia pequeñas cortadas en la cara y en las piernas.

–Todavía no.

Sacó una pistola y disparó. Su Hyun sintió como la bala le daba en un hombro. Su Hyun subió al camión.

–No… todavía no puedo… voy a volver… y… te venceré.

El camión se perdió en la noche. Cirilo simplemente cayó inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Itatí cayó al suelo y se volvió a levantar esquivando la espada de Isadora, quien sólo lloriqueaba. Rodolfo intentó clavar su espada en Itatí, pero falló. Itatí contraatacó y le hizo un corte superficial a Rodolfo. Isadora la golpeó y ésta cayó de boca al piso.

–Yo voy a lograrlo –murmuró Isadora.

–No lo creo –le respondió Itatí.

Itatí sacó la segunda espada que había tomado en la oficina y apuñaló a Isadora. Isadora sintió como la espada entraba y salía de su pecho y cayó del escenario. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida.

–Salva a Tania.

Rodolfo vio como Isadora caía y sintió miedo. Itatí se acercó y comenzó a pelear, las espadas chocaron. Rodolfo intentó acercarse más a Itatí, pero ella fue más rápida. Rodolfo sintió como la espada de Itatí le cortaba la mano en la que tenia su propia espada. Rodolfo soltó un grito. Itatí le cortó la otra mano.

–Estamos a mano –le espetó Itatí, teniéndolo hincado a su merced.

–Hazlo.

Itatí colocó sus espadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Rodolfo. Rodolfo cerró los ojos. Itatí deslizó las espadas hacia el cuello de Rodolfo. Rodolfo sintió como el metal tocaba su cuello, después sintió dolor y sintió que caía al suelo, al tocarlo, todo se volvió negro. Itatí contempló la cabeza de Rodolfo y la pateó,

–El… antídoto… –susurró Isadora con sus últimas fuerzas.

Itatí buscó en las bolsas de Rodolfo y sacó un pequeño frasquito, adentro había una sustancia espesa.

–Llévala a Tania.

Isadora cayó inconsciente e Itatí llamó a una ambulancia.


End file.
